Harry Potter and the Black Witch's Coven
by james Thomas
Summary: Harry and his friends continue the fight against Bellatrix and her followers.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Black Witch's Coven

Chapter I – Dark Forces Rise Again

Two men stood in the lobby of the Thistle Charing Cross Hotel in The City of London talking; to passersby they seemed to be two ordinary business men. One held a leather briefcase that was old looking but showing signs of once having been quite expensive. The younger of the men was speaking in a low voice which to the other people around was indistinct as if there was a buzzing noise that made it hard to hear.

"Why are we here, O'Donnell?" he asked, "Why couldn't we meet in one of the usual places?"

"She's in the country and she insists we meet in a muggle area when she is at a meeting." answered the older man. "After what happened to her in the states last year she thinks ministry Aurors have spies in all the normal magical places and she won't go to any of them."

"If what I heard is true, I don't blame her for that." said the younger man. "With all this secrecy it's hard to tell what is true and what is just rumor. Here comes Finch and Cummings out of that muggle cab; what a disgusting way to travel. I don't see why we can't apparate to a nearby place. Why use muggle transport? My instructions were to come on the muggle underground, intolerable I say. And why do we have to use these ridiculous muggle names?"

"Harrison, you can say whatever you want to me when we're alone but I would suggest you don't say it to her when she arrives, not if you want to live." said O'Donnell with a disturbed look on his face. "I saw Jenkins and Smyth go in the room before you arrived. Let's go in before she gets here and sees us standing in the lobby talking."

There were five men and five women sitting around a round table when

O'Donnell and Harrison entered the rented meeting room. Everyone nodded to each other but few words were exchanged.

"Muffliato?" asked O'Donnell.

"First thing I did." answered one of the men.

They sat and waited hardly looking at each other until the door opened and a tall woman all dressed in black with black hair and cold black eyes entered. Nobody stood or said a word. She was alone but gave the impression that she had no fear of traveling alone at night. She glanced at the people at the table then went to the only open chair and sat down making the thirteenth member of the coven.

When she spoke it was in a quiet voice but nobody asked her to speak louder and nobody missed a word she said. "All of you know to each other by false names and none of you as I previously ordered are to give your real name to any other. That way if anyone is captured they cannot reveal the true names of anyone else; I hope this impresses you with my desire for security. Today is the first time I have been back to London in nearly two years. I presume O'Donnell as number two of the coven you have fulfilled all my orders as directed."

"Yes madam." he answered.

"Good," she said. "Then we can proceed. This is one of many covens I have established in the past two years in different countries through out the world but I consider it the most important one. Only I know all of them and how to contact each one. The others will wait until we finish our business here before starting their own operations.

There are seven people in this country that must die before I am free to begin what we all desire, bringing the magical world back to its rightful position of power and the eventual elimination of muggles everywhere. These seven people have ruined my plans for the last time. They are all hiding under ministry protection but if you all follow my instructions exactly they will all be dead within the week. One every day for seven days and the last of them will know what is coming but be unable to stop it. Then we can finally move forward. I will talk to each of you separately now, unless someone has something to say to the entire coven."

Nobody spoke and after a few seconds she motioned for O'Donnell to come with her to a pair of chairs in one corner away from the main table and for everyone else to wait. After a few minutes O'Donnell rose and left the room and she called the next person over. It went like this until she was alone in the room and she smiled for the first time. Everything was set and soon her enemies would be trembling because they would know that she had returned.

Only about two miles away at 12 Grimmauld Place four friends sat around the dinner table finishing dessert. Harry Potter was reading a travel pamphlet from a muggle resort in Florida, United States. "This year," he said "we go on vacation without the ministry even knowing we are gone. No more working vacations, the security people they have watching us won't even know we're gone and back. Ginny's Quidditch season is over, Ron and I finish classes Friday and Hermione has put in for the following week off and her supervisor has approved it. By Saturday we'll be in Florida with the beaches and night life and relaxation for a full week."

Ginny looked worried, "Do you think it's a good idea to slip our security. Without knowing where Bellatrix is or what she's planning; we could be walking into a trap like last year."

"Last year the ministry planned the whole trip and we were almost killed despite their protection." said Ron. "I say we're better off keeping this trip secret and protecting ourselves."

"I agree with Ginny." said Hermione. "I would love to get away but I don't want to spend my whole vacation scared of an attack and watching every stranger that gets close."

"You all have had talks with Kingsley and Clyde." said Harry. "They don't even want us to go out shopping for food and they asked that we not visit Luna, or Neville, or even your family. All we do is apparate to the ministry and back here. Do you want to live like we're in prison for who knows how long? What if they don't find any information about Bellatrix for ten years? Do we stay in here the rest of our lives? I say that means Bellatrix won. We may not be dead but we're just as good as if we're not free to live."

"Alright," said Ginny "let's do it. I just hope Kingsley doesn't fire us all if he finds out, he ordered us to take the security."

"What about the class Clyde Chitterly asked us to teach, '**Soaring and Capture Tactics for Aurors'**?" asked Ron.

"I got him to schedule that for the last week of June." replied Harry. "Told him we wanted a break after our classes finished but didn't mention that we would be away. What does everyone say, all you all ready to go."

All of them agreed to go; they needed to get away for a while. "Good,' said Harry, "because I made the plane reservations last week. We leave tomorrow night at seven from Heathrow airport here in London and fly directly to Orlando airport in Florida. A muggle car will be waiting to take us to our condo. Everybody pack you things tonight because you won't have time tomorrow."

"I will," said Ginny, "My Quidditch season is over; you forget I don't have to go to work again until the end of July."

"When they find we gone they will come looking for us." said Hermione. "Chitterly will track us down through our reservations."

"They're under false names." answered Harry. "I already took the course in tracking movements of dark wizards and know the ministry techniques."

It had been a long year since last summer's three days of rest that came between what seemed to be unending disasters. Set up without their knowledge as bait by the Minister of Magic to lure some dark witches and wizards out of hiding they had been almost killed several times and in fact lost a friend who died saving Ginny's life.

But all in all things had gone fairly well with dozens of their enemies killed or captured; however the main person behind it all, the evil witch Bellatrix Lestrange had escaped. Actually she had been killed but not before making a Horcrux, an object in which part of her soul was preserved allowing her to reform a new body and return. Though they had no proof she was in fact back, she had made such elaborate arrangements to protect herself that they all believed she had returned by now. The entire ministry of magic of Great Britain and those of several other countries had been searching for clues about her return for many months now without success.

The four of them had participated in this hunt for clues until almost six months ago. A few days before New Year's Eve the Minister of Magic made a decision that there were no more clues worth following and the four of them should return to their normal lives until new clues were uncovered by the teams of professionals Aurors he had assigned to the case. Over the months, because Bellatrix could not be found, their normal routine had become more and more restricted as their security was tightened.

It was now the first week of June and still nothing had turned up. In fact the people in charge were concerned by the lack of a dark magic activity. It was like all dark witches and wizards had disappeared from the face of the earth. People that were well informed were worried that some plot was being laid out in secret and the four friends and a few others deeply involved now lived under well camouflaged but strangling security.

In April their friend's father Xenophilius Lovegood had died after a lingering illness and they had to fight for permission to attend the funeral. "It's not safe for all of you to be in the same place." argued Clyde Chitterly, the person in charge of their safety. But in the end they all went to comfort their friend Luna who had save their lives.

Luna was out of the country now at an unknown location and asked that no Aurors go with her which upset the ministry but was eventually allowed. Her father had espoused theories about strange creatures all his life and Luna decided she would honor her father by finding a Crumple-Horned Snorkack to show everyone he was correct in his beliefs. Their other friend who was being protected was Neville Longbottom who was in love with Luna but could not go with her because of his classes in Herbology. He had four Aurors following him around at all times.

Neville's ambition was to become the Herbology professor at their old school, Hogwarts, and he could not leave until his summer break. Neville had confessed to Ginny that Luna hasn't been herself since her father's death. "I think she doesn't love me anymore because I was there when her father died and subconsciously she feels I should have done something to save him. I hope she only needs some time alone and this was her way of getting some. I miss her but don't want to intrude on her solitude and I can only hope she will return to normal in time; normal for her that is."

The seventh person under protection, Molly Weasley, Ron and Ginny's mother had become almost a recluse, rarely leaving her house. "I can't go anywhere without a team of Aurors around me." she told them on their last visit. "If I stay home only two have to be stationed at the house. I feel guilty making two more leave their other duties whenever I say I want to go somewhere."

Minister of Magic Kingsley Shackelbolt sat in his office across from head Auror Clyde Chitterly and frowned. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Chitterly answered "that's why I came to check if they talked to you. Granger put in for a week of vacation time and Potter asked me to put off the course on soaring until the end of June. They're going on a vacation without letting us know. That means they will break security without orders just when we think something is going to happen."

"How sure are you that something is up?" asked Kingsley.

Clyde thought for a few seconds about the best way to make his point then said, "Every country we have been working with has said dark activity is almost non existent. We have all been rounding up the dark witches and wizards that were best know to the authorities for questioning. Most of them resisted and some were killed some locked away so that explains some of the lull in dark activity.

The troubling part is the gray witches and wizards; those considered potentially a problem but not high on the priority list. We've been too busy to bother with them so far; but many of them in different countries have disappeared on their own, gone underground, fell out of sight. Our analysts think they have been organized into groups in each country and they have been all ordered to keep things quiet until a signal is given to them all at the same time. We also think it is Bellatrix that did the organizing. She was known to have been in many of these countries before she went to the states two years ago.

It been like this for over a month so the experts think it can't be much longer before whatever it is happens. A few days most likely, just when Potter and his friends plan to sneak away."

"What about Luna?" asked Kingsley. "Is she still in Sweden hunting Snorkacks?"

"Yes and she still thinks she is unguarded." answered Clyde. "I have two Aurors on her; it's the best I can manage. Any more and she would be bound to notice them. I have come to realize how smart she really is despite the ditzy appearance she projects. But what do we do about the others? I think you should call them in and tell them we know their plans then order them to stay or be fired."

"Fire Harry Potter and his friends!" snorted Kingsley. "It would be us that got fired. Have you forgotten they are still heroes to everyone in the magical community? You know I can't fire them. Besides they're good at their jobs, better than most."

"And what would happen to us if we let them break security and they get killed." responded Clyde.

"They would probably bring back a couple of Dementors to kiss us both." said Kingsley. "What we need is what to protect them while they're on this vacation like you're protecting Luna."

"It won't work." said Clyde. "Potter and Weasley know all our Aurors faces and many of their disguises from class. We couldn't keep enough of our people to cover all four of them supplied with Polyjuice potion to keep changing appearance for a full week."

Kingsley though for a moment then asked, "Do you know where they are going?"

"No," said Clyde "I just found out today about Granger asking for vacation time. They have been complaining for weeks about the security being too tight and the thought of them sneaking out just hit me."

"If they're breaking security they won't stay in country;" Kingsley said, "their faces are too well known. To go far they have to apparate in stages or fly in a muggle plane. Check the muggle airlines for reservations first; if nothing comes up we will have to do more thinking on this."

"Then what?" asked Clyde. "Suppose I do find reservations, I still don't know how we cover them."

Kingsley smiled, "Half the countries in the world that have tourist resorts owe us big time for our help in the last two years. I think I will be able to call in some favors and get the Aurors in which every country to provide protection. It's not ideal to get foreigners involved but it's better than nothing. Maybe you could assign one or two Aurors as supervisors for the foreign ones. Tell your people to keep in the background where Potter and Weasley won't see them."

"You are really counting on luck in this operation." said Clyde as he stood up to leave. "It will be lucky if they travel by plane, lucky if I can find out where they are going, lucky if that country will help, and lucky if this all doesn't blow up in our faces."

The next morning when Kingsley arrived at the ministry he found Clyde waiting in the outer office. "What's the bad news?" Kingsley asked.

"Not bad; good for a change." answered Clyde. "Assuming they were flying they would probably leave from the nearest airport and probably in the first day or two after they finish class; they have to be back for that soaring class the following week. I looked for two male and two female passengers in their late teens or early twenties flying together. British Airways tells me there is such a group leaving for Orlando, Florida on Friday night at nine with return tickets next Saturday."

"Are you sure it's them?" asked Kingsley.

Almost positive said Clyde, "The names on the reservations are fake. I had our people in the muggle government office check them and there are no people by those names on record."

"Good said Kingsley, "I'll call the Secretary of Magic in the states and ask him to assign some of his Fleas. He knows Harry and owes not only me but also the four of them a debt he will never be able to pay. After all it was his secretary that was the leak that almost got them killed last year."

It was five O'clock and Harry and Ron met Hermione at the elevator on the way home. Angelina and Dean the other two Auror apprentices in the class with Harry and Ron were also there waiting.

"Two weeks off," said Dean it will be great. "You lot have any plans."

Angelina answered first, "Sleep late every day and then get some soaring practice before the soaring class starts at the end of June. I'm glad you two taught us to soar over the winter. It will be the first time I'll be better than our instructors at anything. We'll be able to concentrate on the tactics."

Harry, wanting to avoid talking about their plans added, "Yeah, Ron and I will split the class and the few like you that already know how to soar will work on tactics while the others learn the theory behind soaring. I can't wait to see some of the older Aurors try it."

At the apparition site in the lobby Harry, Ron, and Hermione held hands and apparated to Grimmauld Place just as Chitterly apparated in. There was a grim look on his face. He was in a hurry to see Kingsley and hated the fact that he couldn't apparate directly to the minister's office even though he agreed that for security reasons most of the ministry had to have apparating blocked.

The section of the lobby where apparating was permitted was quite small and restricted to high security personal while most ministry workers had to use the flue network. Although the experts insisted that something called quantum fluctuations prevented two people from apparating into the same space at the same time he couldn't help but think that at rush hour there was the possibility of seeing two bodies being stuck together because they apparated in at the same time.

The three minutes it took to get to Kingsley's office seemed like three hours and when he arrived he found the minister walking out of the office. He grabbed Kingsley by the elbow and turned him around leading him back in. Kingsley looked down at Clyde's hand bothered that anyone would grab the minister's elbow but the look on Clyde's face told Kingsley not to mention the affront because Chitterly was obviously upset.

As soon as the door closed Clyde spoke. "Luna is dead," he said. "I just got word from Swedish authorities."

"What happened?" Kingsley said.

"I didn't get a lot of details," said Clyde. "A more thorough report is being brought by hand and should be here in a few hours. I couldn't reach the two Aurors assigned to Luna this morning and after several attempts I contacted my corresponding number in the Swedish Auror's service asking him to send someone to the cabin where Luna was staying during her Snorkack hunt.

It is on the edge of a small remote town and my people have been staying in the town as close to the cabin as they could without being obvious. They took twelve hour shifts under disillusionment charms following Luna into the woods when she went out and staying near the cabin when she was there. When the Swedish Auror arrived he found my two people dead outside the cabin and Luna dead on the inside. There were also three bodies that he couldn't identify, two outside and one inside. I guess there was quite a fight and there must have been at least one other unknown person was present because I don't think the last two people killed each other simultaneously."

"As soon as the report arrives I want to see it." said Kingsley. "You have notified your people guarding the others about what happened?"

"Of course and two more Aurors have been assigned to each house. Our problem you know is we can't go into the houses. Potter won't let us in at Grimmauld place because none of them think they need protection. So our men are stationed around the outside. Neville goes to his grandmothers on weekends and while he is okay with us during the week the feisty old lady said she handled the death eaters during the war by herself so she and her grandson can certainly take care of thing now by themselves. Molly and Arthur still have the Fidelius Charm on the Burrow so they are safe as long as they stay inside. Our men just accompany Molly when she goes out and she almost never goes out recently."

Kingsley considered the options and said, "I think you're right about Molly but I want you to send your men into the Longbottom house. Tell them I ordered it and if Augusta argues tell her I will come over personally and arrest her and put her in protective custody if I have to. Also send your people into Grimmauld Place and stop them from leaving. Until we know the extent of what is happening they have to stay put.

Wait, on second thought I have to go to Grimmauld Place myself your men can't get in since they haven't been told how by one of the secret keepers. Also Harry will argue with your men but he will listen to me."

"You hope." said Clyde as he stood to go out and send the orders to the guards at the Longbottom house. "I will remain at the ministry all night to coordinate everything to provide for the safety of all of them. I will get the report on Luna to you as soon as it arrived. Will you be staying at Grimmauld Place or going home?"

"I'll stay there at least until you bring the report." answered Kingsley as he got up to go to the lobby to apparate out.

As they got into the elevator Clyde thought about when he arrived and that he didn't have the right to feel bad even the minister had to go to the apparition site in the lobby like everyone else.

In a muggle restaurant on Carnaby St. a tall woman dressed in black sat waiting. A man known as Smyth entered and sat down. "It did not go as planned." he said. "Two Aurors were there rather than one as was thought. Both were under disillusionment charms. The first was spotted and killed as planned but the second killed two of our people before we got him. The noise must have alerted the girl because she was ready with her wand and killed another of our people as we entered before I could kill her."

A look of anger appeared on the woman's face. "But the girl is dead?" she asked. "You are sure?"

"Yes madam, I hit her with a killing curse myself and checked the body to be sure." answered Smyth.

"Then our losses do not matter; tomorrow the second one dies." she said as she rose and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II – Bon Voyage

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived home they found Ginny waiting with the luggage in the hall. "Let's go." she said. "We don't have the ministry to clear us through security at the airport this time. We need to get there early and check in."

Hermione and Ron each picked up their own bag, which thanks to Hermione's undetectable extension charms, were each only the size of a briefcase and wrapping Harry's invisibility cloak around the two of them walked out the door right past the ministry guards stopping two blocks away. Ron waited with the bags as Hermione went back. Harry and Ginny repeated the trip and Ginny waited with Ron as Harry went back to get Hermione. "I wish this cloak was large enough to cover us all," Hermione said "so we didn't have to go back and forth like yoyos."

Together they apparated to a site close to the airport that Harry had scouted out days earlier and simply walked to the British Airway check in desk. They checked the four bags not wanting to carry them on and have security open them to search the contents. It would be hard to explain to a muggle guard how the inside of each bag was larger than the outside and a week's worth of clothes could fit inside.

When the boarding call came they got on the plane and remarkable the plane took off without a delay on the runway.

At Grimmauld place Kingsley arrived and was challenged by the guards. The chance that a death eater could get some of the minister's hair to use in Polyjuice potion was small but protocol had to be followed. After giving the password Kingsley knocked on the door signaling the guards to come with him inside. The old spell that made 12 Grimmauld Place invisible to passersby was not a problem because Kingsley was now one of the secret keepers since Dumbledore's death and after knocking several times without an answer he tapped the door with his wand and it opened.

Kreacher was in the hall and as Kingsley and the Aurors came in he said, "Stop! You will not enter Master Harry's house."

They all stopped for a second until Kingsley answered, "I am Kingsley Shackelbolt, the Minister of Magic and I order you to get you master and bring him here immediately."

Kreacher stood frozen for a few seconds considering Kingsley's order weighing it against the order Harry had given before he left more than an hour ago then spoke, "Master Harry ordered Kreacher not to disturb him or any of master's friends."

Kingsley looked worried, could they be gone already, and he repeated in a louder voice, "I am Kingsley Shackelbolt, the Minister of Magic and I order you to get you master and bring him here immediately. He then questioned the Aurors, "Did you see Potter and the others come home from the ministry after work."

"Yes." said the Auror in charge. "The three of them apparated into the park across the street about five fifteen. They waved to us as the always do and went in."

"They never came back out?" Kingsley asked.

"No sir." said the Auror, "All entrances were covered, nobody left and nobody else came in after Potter, Weasley and Granger arrived.

Kingsley looked at Kreacher and said, "I order you to answer me as the minister of magic, is your master home or is there anyone else here but you."

Kreacher stood between Kingsley and the rest of the house but said nothing. Finally Kingsley waved his wand and said,"Homenum revelio." Nothing happened. "They're gone." he said. Snuck out right in front of you all."

"I don't see how, minister," said the Auror. "unless there is a secret escape route somewhere in the house."

"Potter's invisibility cloak!" said Kingsley. "They walked out under it and then apparated to the airport when they were far enough away that you couldn't hear them. All of you get to the airport and stop them from getting on the plane. Bring them to the ministry to my office."

Kingsley glowered at Kreacher for delaying him from finding about their escape but didn't have time to fret over it now. He got into the park where he would be unseen and apparated to the lobby of the ministry where he found Clyde coming out of the elevator on his way to Grimmauld Place, the report on Luna in his hand. There was nobody else but a security guard at the night desk but Clyde put his finger over his lips to signal Kingsley not to talk and lead the way back to Kingsley's office in silence."

Once the door was closed Clyde spoke, "Luna may not be dead, maybe she's just missing."

"What?" shouted Kingsley. "You told me she was killed with you Aurors."

"That's what the head of the Swedish Aurors' office reported to me." said Clyde. "But this new report has pictures of the area and of the bodies where they fell. There is a small blond girl late teens or early twenties but it's not Luna. I had asked the Swedes to find my Aurors when they didn't report in. I told the Swedes where to look and that my people were guarding a small blond girl. If they couldn't find the Aurors, send a report on the status of the girl.

When they found the bodied they assumed the blond girl was the one I asked about. There must be thousands of young blond girls in Sweden but I just didn't think there might be another besides Luna in the cabin. The new report from the Swedes confirms the girl as Ingrid Johansson the daughter of the cabin owner. Luna paid her to clean, bring groceries, and occasionally have a meal ready when Luna was returning late from her treks into the woods. Look at the picture yourself, it's not Luna."

"Could a death eater team have been sent with instructions to kill the small blond girl at that location and mistakenly killed this innocent girl that happened to be at the cabin at that time?" asked Kingsley.

"I can't think of any other likely scenario right now;" said Chitterly, "but the question is whether Luna was captured by the surviving death eaters or did she escape? Maybe she was out in the woods at the time? Maybe she is still out somewhere and doesn't even know what happened? I sent two of my people to investigate further and either find Luna or find proof she was abducted. In the mean time did you get Potter and the others to agree to stay home?"

"They were gone when I got there." said Kingsley. "I think they used Potter's invisibility cloak to walk out right past your guards. I sent your men to the airport to stop them and bring them here."

"My men should have seen them going. Invisibility cloaks aren't perfect and good Aurors should have noticed. I'll go check on progress." said Clyde.

"Don't be too hard on your men," said Kingsley, "you've never come across an invisibility cloak like Potters, if it's not perfect it's damn close to it, I can't see him when he's under it."

In less than an hour the Auror team was back with the news that the plane with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione was already in the air and a few hundred miles out when the Aurors had arrived at the airport. They asked the muggle authorities to have the plane return because there were wanted fugitives aboard but the muggle authorities said they didn't have the authority to call back a plane with over two hundred people aboard unless there was eminent danger to the passengers. They said the wanted individuals could be confined and returned by American authorities when the plane landed.

"I will contact the American Secretary of Magic and ask him to have the four of them sent back." Clyde said the Kingsley.

"No," said Kingsley, "if a plot to kill Potter and his friends has begun perhaps they will be safer in the states for a few days. If we didn't know they were going Bellatrix most likely doesn't either and it will take her time to adjust any plans she made. The American Fleas are good at their job so let's go ahead with our original idea to guard them on vacation. That will give us a few days to make new plans also. With them gone Neville and Molly are the only targets left so perhaps we can set a trap around each of them and get Bellatrix before the others return from vacation."

Clyde looked at Kingsley then said, "Agreed, it will be easier for our people to set a trap with only two possible targets instead of six; but the Americans should be warned of the increased possibility of an attack on Potter and the others while they are in the states."

"I'll forward all our latest information to the Secretary of Magic." said

Kingsley.

As the plane began to descend for a landing in Orlando, Ginny felt a burning in her jeans pocket. "I'm getting a message over my Galleon." She told Harry as she pulled it from her pocket. "It's from Luna." and read the words that forms around the rim of the enchanted coin.

**safe but my cabin attacked by death eaters be on your guard will send more when I can**

Ron and Hermione leaned over when they saw Ginny pull out her Galleon and Ron asked, "Who are you sending a message to, mom and dad?"

"I'm not sending, I got a message from Luna, she was attacked but is safe."

"What?" yelled Hermione loud enough to get some near by passengers to look their way. "What else did she say?"

"Just for us to be on guard." said Harry. "She must think Bellatrix is making a move on all of us."

"We should warn Neville and mom." said Ginny. "I'll tell mom one of you lot tell Neville."

"You do it Hermione." said Harry. "I think I better try to contact Kingsley. I hope he still has the Galleon Mr. Weasley gave him last year when we were in the states. He may not know about Luna because she didn't want to be followed by Aurors while on her Snorkack hunt but he needs to know this."

"If he has the Galleon I hope he is carrying it or he won't feel it heat up and won't get the message." added Ron. "Also don't tell him where we are; just say we got a message from Luna."

"I didn't plan to," said Harry, "but I have the feeling when he hears that Luna was attacked he'll want to see us so I think our secret vacation won't stay secret long."

"I got through to mom." said Ginny. "She hadn't heard about Luna but she said two more Aurors showed up at the Burrow a few minutes ago and asked if they could stay inside so dad thought something must have happened. She was happy none of us was involved and hopes Luna is okay."

Hermione spoke up, "Neville replied that two extra Aurors showed up at his gran's house and said they were ordered to stay inside by Kingsley. His gran is furious but let them in. Neville said they're as prepared for an attack as they can be."

Harry added, "I sent Kingsley the message but no response so far. He must know about Luna because he sent extra Aurors to protect Neville and your parents."

While this had been going on Ron was looking out the plane windows going back and forth from one side of the plane to another until some passengers called the flight attendant to complain. "We'll be landing in less than ten minutes." She said. "Would you please buckle in, there is no reason to be nervous."

Hermione answered for Ron, "The last time we flew to the states we had a bad experience landing. I guess he is a little worried." Then they all buckled in but they all kept a hand on their wands until the plane was on the ground.

The muggle travel agency Harry used to make the reservations had a van waiting to take them to the condo but there were several other people from the plane also in the van so they didn't talk about Luna or Bellatrix until they were alone. The eight hour trip was partially offset by the five hour time difference between London and Orlando. While it was just after ten Orlando time their bodies felt like it was three in the morning so after a quick look around they cast all the usual protective spells on the doors and windows and went to sleep.

The next morning they got a chance for a better look at the condo area. The two story condo was along a water way where boats were tied to docks and the front road was a stop for busses they could use to get to the tourist sites. They couldn't very well apparate into crowded muggle sites and none of them knew how to drive a car. The condo had two bedrooms on the second floor each with its own bathroom and each had a balcony overlooking the water. There was a living area and kitchen on the ground level. There was also a good size pool with a slide and a hot tub in a common area between the buildings.

After everyone washed up and were dressed Hermione asked, "Shall we try to reach Kingsley again."

Harry already had his Galleon out but said, "No need he just sent us a message." He read aloud

**neville attacked but safe auror in house using polyjuice potion killed two death eaters killed have fun but stay alert**

"Looks like Bellatrix is trying to take all seven of us out one at a time." said Ginny. "Do you think she knows we're here? What about mom?"

Harry tried to ease her worry, "Kingsley has added extra guards for her and most likely has a plan like he did for Neville. I can't see how Bellatrix would know we're here, we kept it secret."

"What do you mean a plan for Neville?" Ginny asked.

"You heard the message, "Auror using Polyjuice potion killed. One of the Aurors in the house must have been disguised as Neville. When the attack came the death eaters thought they killed Neville but it was the Auror instead. Neville should be safe because they think he's dead. Kingsley or Chitterly must have planned it out after they heard about Luna's attack. I'll bet the have a similar plan to protect your mom."

"I'm glad Neville is safe but that's awful that an Auror died in his place." said Ginny starting to cry.

"I'm sure that wasn't the plan." responded Harry. "The Polyjuice potion was just to draw the attackers away from Neville. I'm sure they intended to capture or kill the death eaters without the Auror getting killed but sometime being an Auror is dangerous; things don't always work out as planned."

"The other part of Kingsley's message is important to." said Hermione.

**have fun but stay alert**

"Kingsley knows where we are, or at least that we're on vacation. When he heard about Luna he sent extra guards to go inside with Neville and your mom; he must have sent some for us also."

"The Aurors couldn't get inside the Fidelius charm at Grimmauld place unless one of us told them how." said Ron.

"Kingsley could." said Harry. "He became a secret keeper just like us after Dumbledore died. I ordered Kreacher to tell anyone trying to contact us to say we didn't want to be disturbed but if Kingsley was inside he could use Homenum revelio to discover we weren't in the house. It wouldn't take him and Clyde long to figure we snuck out on a vacation. I better answer him."

Harry sent a message asking Kingsley if he knew about Luna, even though Harry already knew the answer. Kingsley responded immediately that he knew she was attacked but didn't know she was safe until Neville and Molly relayed the message. He also asked if they heard from Luna again to tell him as much as they know so Clyde could send Aurors to guard her. He signed off with; I hear Orlando is really nice.

"Well," said Harry, "I guess that answers the question of whether Kingsley knows where we are. And if he knows then Chitterly knows and that means there are Aurors around watching us. And I thought I was so smart getting away from them."

"Don't feel bad;" said Ron, "between Kingsley and Clyde they have almost seventy-five years more experience than us. Also I contacted Neville and he gave me a quick account of what happened. The Aurors placed Neville and his gran in an upstairs room. When the death eaters attacked one Auror stayed with them and the others fought. When the death eater killed the Auror disguised as Neville the two death eaters still alive retreated. They thought their job was done and didn't bother to search the house. The ministry put out separate stories to the Daily Prophet that Luna and Neville were killed in unrelated incidents so Bellatrix won't go after him again."

Ginny chipped in that she had sent a message to Luna asking for details but there was no response so far. "I'm worried," Ginny said, "Luna always carries her Galleon and always answers me quickly."

"Maybe," said Hermione, "she's on the move and is too busy to answer right now. She said she was safe and would get back to us."

"So what now?" asked Ron. "We're on vacation but I don't feel like doing anything until we know Luna and mom are safe."

"I'm still tired from the trip yesterday." said Ginny. "Let's just lay around the pool for now and relax. Maybe by tonight we'll get news about them and we may feel like doing more."

A few hours at the pool and a quick lunch didn't improve anyone's mood. They seemed to be taking turns pulling out their Galleons to check for messages until Ginny finally yelled, "It's warm; oh, it's from Luna. A series of short messages went back and forth.

**in the woods last night with new friend rolf scamander, no Snorkacks yet**

**when returned o cabin found five dead people rolf took me to his camp**

Ginny asked

**where are you now are you safe**

Luna answered

**going to rolfs grandfathers house out in woods rolf says very safe**

Ginny sent

**kingsley worried you should tell him neville attacked but safe **

Luna answered

**will talk with rolf and grandfather then decide are you safe**

Ginny

**are out of town all safe no attack on us**

Luna

**will send you message after decision made **

"Well, who's up for some fun." asked Ginny now feeling better knowing Luna was safe.

"What about mom?" asked Ron.

"I'm sure she's safe." said Harry. She has extra guards, the Burrow has the Fidelius charm, and she knows better than to go out."

"Let's go to one of the amusement parks for a few hours, then out to a night club later." said Hermione.

"Do you think it's safe for us to go out?" asked Ron. "And who is this Rolf Scamander, he could be a death eater fooling Luna into thinking she's safe with him."

"Did you forget about Luna's gift of legilimency? She always knows who her friends are and who she can trust. Besides, Newt Scamander is the author of _Fabulous Beasts and Where to Find Them__. _Newt is in his eighties so Rolf if is his grandson he is not a death eater, but is just the kind of person Luna is likely to meet on a Snorkack hunt. Tell Kingsley he can find Luna at Scamander's house."

"No," said Ginny, "Luna should decide on her own if she wants to tell Kingsley, she said so in her message. We should let her do what she thinks is best."

"Well are we going out or not?" asked Ron.

Harry answered. "We came because we agreed that living locked up was as bad as being killed. If we just sit in this condo we might as well have stayed at Grimmauld Place. I say we have fun but keep our eyes open. Remember we're not unguarded; Chitterly will have Aurors around us to keep us safe."

After a few hours of park rides and seeing the sights, the four returned to the condo, showered, put on some nice clothes and went to a fine dinner, dancing, and finally sat in at a comedy act. Although Ron and Harry were alert they didn't see an Auror they could recognize. It was after two when they finally got to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III – Fun In the Sun

The sound of the owl pecking on the window of the Burrow woke Arthur and Molly Weasley at five o'clock Sunday morning. "What could this possible be," asked Arthur, "and why didn't the owl wait until the normal mail delivery time. It's addressed to you Molly."

After tearing the letter open and reading quickly Molly gasped. Arthur took the paper from her hand and read, "Baby Victoire came down with a high fever over night. We are very worried and are taking her to St. Mungo's now. We will send word when the healers tell us anything. Bill"

"I'll get dressed and go to be with them." said Molly.

"No, wait. We know Bellatrix is after you and can't get to you while you're here. This is just the type of trick she would use to get you to come out in the open." said Arthur. "Let's try to reach Bill in person first. You can get dressed but don't leave until I confirm this."

As Molly dressed Arthur alerted the Aurors who were downstairs on guard duty and they agreed it could be a trap. After trying to send a Galleon message to Bill without a reply Arthur sent a Patronus to shell cottage telling Bill to reply by Galleon immediately. When Molly came down and heard Bill hadn't replied to the Galleon she started to cry saying between sobs, "He was in a hurry to get the baby to St. Mungos and forgot to take the Galleon."

"Bill wouldn't forget the Galleon." said Arthur. "When I told him of the attacks on Luna and Neville he suggested you might be next since he thought Bellatrix would want to end with those closest to Harry so he would know what was coming and suffer more. Bill asked me to send a Galleon message if anything happened."

Just then the Galleon began to warm up and Arthur read aloud

**what is up is mom safe**

Arthur replied

**got owl saying victoire sick you took her to st mungos molly wants to go**

A moment later Bill replied

**baby fine all safe dont go its a trap**

Molly began to cry even harder but tears of relief and joy now. "Oh Arthur," she said, "I would have gone right into a trap. How could that evil woman use a baby to try and kill someone."

Arthur put his arm around her shoulder and said, "Remember Bellatrix has no feelings but hatred, she would use anyone to get what she wants and do anything."

By now the Aurors had contacted Chitterly and they approached the two Weasleys. "Our orders are for one of us to use Polyjuice potion and go to St. Mungos as Molly. A heavy detail of Aurors will be there waiting for the attack and we hope this time to capture at least one of the attackers for questioning."

"No," said Molly, "I'll go myself. There was an Auror killed doing the same thing with Neville. I couldn't live with myself knowing someone died because they were pretending to be me."

"I'm afraid we can't allow that." replied the Auror in charge. "We are responsible for your safety."

"You have no choice." said Molly. "I won't give you any of my hair and I will go to St. Mungos on my own if you try to take hair by force."

Just then Chitterly arrived. "Is everything set?" he asked.

An argument between the Aurors and Mrs. Weasley ensued as both tried to present their side to Chitterly. Finally he yelled, "Enough! Molly I think you're wrong and you should stay here but I can't force you. If you insist as acting as the bait in this trap that's up to you. Auror in charge Wilkie will explain what you have to do and how best to protect yourself when the attack starts. Arthur could I speak to you for a moment."

Clyde took Arthur into the next room and said, "Can't you convince her not to do this, she isn't safe out there, we can't protect her properly."

Arthur just smiled and said, "We have been married almost thirty years and as of yet I haven't figured out how to stop her from doing what she wants. I think you'll find she is a formidable opponent to anyone that tries to hurt her family. Remember who killed Bellatrix the first time during the Battle of Hogwarts."

Auror Wilkie leaned into the room as said, "We're as ready as we'll ever be. The Auror team signaled they are in place at the entrance to St. Mungo's. All I need is your okay to go."

Chitterly nodded and the group started to walk out to beyond the Fidelius charm's limit so they could apparate. Molly and Arthur were in the center with Chitterly while six Aurors all under disillusionment charms formed an invisible circle around them. They would apparate to the entrance of St. Mungo's in this formation.

As they reached the perimeter of the Fidelius charm a killing curse hit one of the Aurors then a second curse hit another Auror. Disillusionment charms like invisibility cloaks are not perfect and a trained person can spot someone using either especially when the hidden person is in motion.

Arthur pulled Molly down to the ground as a killing curse flew over her missing by inches. For a minute he thought she had been hit by the curse but she was breathing; only stunned from hitting the ground. The remaining Aurors and Chitterly had spotted and stunned two death eaters by then, but killing curses were still flying in while only stunners were being used by the Aurors in the hope of capturing and questioning the death eaters. Another Auror was killed but two more death eaters were down.

"I count two left," yelled Chitterly, "but I lost track of them. Get Molly and Arthur inside."

"Molly's down, I think she was hit." yelled back one of the Aurors. "I count two also. I think they're still here but stopped moving, it will be hard to find them."

Just then from the ground, Arthur shot a killing curse and another death eater only twenty feet away collapsed. "Only one now." he yelled.

The three remaining Aurors and Chitterly gathered around Molly who was still on the ground and Arthur who was now standing. As they prepared to move back to the Burrow another killing curse hit Wilkie while three stunners shot in the direction from which the curse had come. All must have missed because the death eater remained invisible. Then, hidden behind Arthur and Chitterly's legs, Molly who was still on the ground but now alert, shot a killing curse thirty feet to the right of where the other stunners went and a death eater became visible as he fell over dead.

"Search them all and bind the ones still alive." said Chitterly. "I'll send for help from the Aurors that were sent to St. Mungo's so we can get the prisoners back to the ministry for interrogation. I thought for sure they would attack at the entrance to St. Mungo's because they had a more confined area between the city buildings so we had no place to run. Also people apparating in are often disoriented for a few seconds. I never would have thought they would attack in an area like this where we had a chance to retreat back inside the Fidelius charm. We'll have to reconsider our ideas about Bellatrix's tactics."

Just as the roller-coaster went over he top of the first hill Ron and Ginny both felt the warming of the Galleons that were in their pockets. Not wanting to drop the Galleons where they couldn't be found both Weasleys waited until the ride ended to read the message which was the same on both coins.

**attack at burrow repelled we are safe six death eaters killed or captured **

Then another message

**daily prophet told molly was killed to keep bellatrix from trying again don't worry**

"Another day, another attack." said Ron. "Looks like Bellatrix's plan is clear. Kill one of us every day. Which one of us will be the target tomorrow?"

"I'll bet I'm last on the list." said Harry. "She'll want me to see all the others killed before she comes after me personally."

"So what's our plan?" asked Ginny. "Are we safe or does she know where we are?"

"I don't know enough to guess." said Harry. "I better ask Kingsley what he thinks. He has all the latest information and experts to help figure what Bellatrix's plan is. This is going to take some time to send and receive a long message. I better go back to the condo so I will have quiet time. You three don't have to ruin your day, stay at the park and by this evening I will be free and we can go out clubbing again."

"I'll come with you." said Ginny. "I won't feel right until I talk to mom and get the whole story straight from her."

Hermione and Ron also decided to return to the condo. We can swim and get some sun at the pool like yesterday. "We're here to relax and have fun and the pool is relaxing." Hermione said.

After changing into bathing suits the four friends spent two hours at pool side with Harry and Ginny sending and receiving messages most of that time. Finally Harry said, "We should go back inside to talk where we won't be overheard."

Ginny related her mother's version of the attack first, and then Harry told what he had learned from Kingsley. "According to the experts the first two attacks were frontal assaults. Bellatrix must have thought Luna and Neville would be easy targets. The attack on you mother was different. Bellatrix knew she couldn't penetrate the Burrow so she devised a ruse to get your mother to come out where she would be vulnerable.

They think she will try the same thing on us; something that will get one of us to come into the open where she can strike. What ruse she'll use is another matter. She has to know we heard of the other attacks especially since the attacks on Neville and Luna were in today's paper and your family would surely notify us about your mother. It will have to be something that one of us can't resist responding to so that person will want to leave the rest of us. Like Bellatrix knew your mother had to go if the baby was sick.

The notification to the Prophet will say you mom was killed but all six attackers were also killed before they could escape. Bellatrix will have no way of knowing your mom is safe. With only two of them actually dead the interrogators should be able to get some information from the four captured ones. I wish Luna was there for the interrogations.

Kingsley also said the experts feel we are as safe here as anywhere because they don't think Bellatrix could know we're away.""

"I'll send Luna a message explaining everything and asking her to help." said Ginny. "Then we might as well get dressed and go out to celebrate that Bellatrix's plan was foiled again; as long as we all agree we are safe here."

"We will be," said Hermione, "because even if she knows we're here, she has been trying to kill one person each day instead of attacking all of us at once. That would have been smarter because we wouldn't have a warning. This way we know its coming and can prepare."

"Maybe she doesn't have enough people to attack all of us at once." said Ron. "If her followers are few she would have to move people from one place to another for the next attack."

"I still believe she wants to make me suffer by being helpless as she kills all my friends. But if what Ron said is true she must be rethinking because she lost eleven people; three at Luna's cabin, two at Neville's, and six now at the Burrow." said Harry.

So if she has an attack planned for tomorrow she may not be able to get enough people to pull it off." said Hermione.

"If she has few followers," piped in Ginny, "she could have dozens of people even hundreds as far as we know."

"After the captured death eaters are interrogated Kingsley should know more." said Ron. "For now let's get dressed and have fun. Tonight nobody forget the fake IDs Kingsley gave us last year. We can't be using a Confundus charm every time the men at the night club doors ask to see proof of age."

In the Royal Trafalgar Hotel a man known only as O'Donnell stood in fear of his life while a tall woman all in black ranted on. "Fools, imbeciles, incompetent idiots. My plans laid to waste because they can't carry out simple tasks without getting themselves killed. Now I must change everything. You are sure the Weasley woman is dead."

"Yes, I was watching from a distance as you ordered just like the other two attacks. I saw her go down, she did not get up again and one of the Aurors said she was hit. After that they started shooting killing curses and I saw our last man go down. I apparated back here and I have been waiting for you to arrive."

"Were our people killed or captured." she asked.

"Some were definitely killed," he answered, "others I could not tell from where I was. The Prophet reports all six were killed."

"The Prophet lies for the ministry; but it doesn't matter. They don't know anything but their own part in each attack so far. They know nothing of my future plans, not even each other's real names. If they are still alive they cannot betray me.

There is no need for you to abduct the mud-blood's parents now. I have no people left to set a trap when she comes to save them, we will take them when I am prepared again. She will not come alone; the Weasley boy at least will come with her if not all four of them. Until I can bring people from another coven here to London I must wait. New plans must be made. For now they will still live but soon they will all suffer and die."

In the interrogation center of the Ministry of Magic Clyde Chitterly was frustrated. Without Luna he was back to relying on his own instincts and they told him the prisoners were telling all they knew which was almost nothing. They didn't even know each other's names only pseudonyms they used. All he really got was that Bellatrix was back in London which he had been sure of already and what could be two useful bits.

Bellatrix would not go into normal magical areas for fear of ministry spies so he would have to send people into muggle areas to look for her. The problem was, like all countries, most of Britain was muggle so she could be anywhere and he didn't have enough people to cover that large an area. He would have to concentrate on London only; hoping she would want to be close to where her intended victims were.

More useful was that she had organized her people into old fashion covens. Each county where she had been had a coven of thirteen witches and wizards. Since eleven had been killed or captured, and Bellatrix herself was the thirteenth member of each coven, she had only one follower left in Great Britain. She would have to stop her attacks until she found new followers or could bring some in from another country. That would give him at least a day, probably more, to plan how to stop her. At least he was sure there would be no attack today. He put out an alert to watch for any of the gray list witches and wizards that had gone out of sight recently.

Deep in the woods of Sweden Luna was looking at and considering Ginny's message. She wanted to help but was unsure of what to do. If she returned to help at the ministry the fact she was alive would become known and her new friend Rolf said her best protection was to allow her enemies to continue to think her dead. While she was never afraid for herself as she had shown at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the Battle of Hogwarts Luna knew if she were found to be still alive Bellatrix might think that Neville and Mrs. Weasley had also survived the attacks. Bellatrix might check on them even if she had only a slight suspicion, which would endanger them.

She decided to contact Kingsley Shackelbolt and ask for his opinion. She sent a message telling Ginny this then sent a long one to Kingsley expressing her concern.

Kingsley took time to answer all her questions ending with a series of three messages

**understand your worries stay where you feel safe **

**know where you are but will not send guards unless you ask **

**if we really need help will contact you**

Luna sent Ginny another message explaining Kingsley message and her decision to remain where she felt safe for now. If Ginny needed her just send a message and she would come.

When Ginny told the others of Luna's message Harry contacted Kingsley and asked his opinion of their safety. Kingsley forwarded Chitterly's interrogation information along with his opinion that they were safe for now.

The relief on the other's faces was clear. Though they had carried on their vacation over the last two days everyone had been clearly worried and alert. Now they could truly relax for the first time. The used the remaining days to enjoy themselves for the first time in a year.

A bus trip from the condo to the beach about an hour away let them body surf in the waves. Hermione and Ginny in their Bikini's drew a lot of attention from the muggle tourists but Harry and Ron refrained from hexing any of them; perhaps because it's not easy for the guys to conceal a wand in a bathing suit and impossible for the girls.

That night while at dinner, they heard an American couple about their age at the next table talking. This couple had looked over several times and could hear the British accents as Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione talked over dinner. Harry leaned to Ron and whispered, "Think their Aurors guarding us or Bellatrix's people following us."

Just then the woman said quite loudly that her boss was a real witch; the code the American Secretary of Magic had told them last year that young witches and wizards use to recognize each other when out in a muggle crowd. Ron looked at Harry and asked, "What do you think?"

Ginny and Hermione took things out of the boy's hands when the both turned to the girl and said the code answer at the same time, "My boss is a real witch too."

The Americans introduced themselves as Samantha and Darin Williams, and started to laugh. When there was no response they said it again, "We're Samantha and Darien." Still getting no response the man finally said, "I guess being from England you don't get the joke. Years ago over here there was a television show about a witch named Samantha that married norm by the name of Darien. It still is shown from time to time and when we met our names were the first thing that made us interested in each other."

Darin said they heard Ginny mention she didn't like the short sleeves on the clothes she had to wear in this warm climate because her wand couldn't be kept there. We realized the four must be witches and wizards but didn't know if you would understand the code. We thought we would take a chance.

"We were in the states last year on business and learned about it." said Harry. He then introduced them all by their names from the fake IDs Kingsley provided.

Samantha and Darien related how they were on their honeymoon and they worked for Darien's father who owned a store selling all types of magical goods.

Darin then asked about the four of them; were they married and what they did over in England. Harry used a pre arranged cover story that came with the fake IDs. That he and Ginny were engaged, and Hermione and Ron were engaged and they were having a double wedding next summer. That he, Ron, and Hermione were junior clerks in the British Ministry of Magic and Ginny played on an all female Quidditch team where she had been rookie of the year this past season. Auror training said when telling a lie it is best to keep as close to the truth as possible without revealing your secret.

The Americans didn't seem to be interested in the lives of junior clerks but Ginny playing a professional sport seemed to draw their attention and they wanted to hear all about her Quidditch matches. Before parting for the night Darien said, "I have something to confess. When we saw you four, Samantha thought you," pointing to Harry, "looked like Harry Potter. You must have heard of him, you all being from England. His picture even made the papers here a few years ago after the big battle at that school over there."

Harry again fielded the question, "I've been told that before. We were in school with him but in a different year. We've seen him at school but didn't really know him that well."

"Well", said Darien, "we're at the condo across the canal. What say we meet tomorrow and you can tell us more about the war over there. We got just enough about it in our classes to make us want to hear more." Before parting they made arrangements to meet the next day.

After getting back to the condo Harry asked everyone, "What do you lot think about Samantha and Darien."

"They could be American Fleas watching us for Kingsley." said Ron.

"I suppose they could be Bellatrix's people planning an attack on one of us tomorrow." said Hermione. "But I don't think so because contacting us wouldn't be necessary to attack. They could have just kept watch on us without taking the chance of making us suspicious."

Ginny said, "I think they are just what they claim to be. Like Hermione said, why contact us if they are Bellatrix's people, and the same for Fleas. If they have been watching from a distance why change tactics now. Besides Kingsley and his analysts think were safe."

"I think Ginny's right, they seem harmless. But we better be careful of talking about anything magical in public like Ginny did about her wand; and don't let slip any of the truth about who we really are." said Harry. "I'm tired, let's get some sleep."

Next afternoon, Samantha and Dairen ran into another magical couple they knew, Joan and Stan Wolinski, and introducing everyone. They were pleasant company and did not seem suspicious. Over the next few days the four couples spent time together. The Americans had been to this area before and were able to show the four new comers sights they would never have thought of by themselves.

Besides the usual parks they went on an airboat ride into the swamps to see alligators, went on a safari at a wild animal park, ate a some unique restaurants where the Americans suggesting some meals the British group would never had tried on their own. By Friday night Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione agreed this vacation was the best ever. After they packed their bags to get ready for their early flight as the four of them sat on the balcony looking over the water Hermione said, "Ron, there's one thing we didn't get to do."

What's that?" he asked.

"We never got into the hot tub. It dark, why don't we all get out of our clothes and take a dip."

Even in the semi darkness they could see Ron's face turn red. The story of the hot tub from when Ron and Hermione visited Viktor Krum's house had become a running joke, with Harry and Ginny teasing Ron at every opportunity.

Apparently he had enough and in an attempt to put an end to the joke he stood up pulling his shirt off and took Hermione's hand saying, "Okay, let's go."

Now it was Hermione's turn to get red faced. "Called your bluff." said Ginny laughing as she grabbed Harry's hand. "If I'm getting naked it will be in my own bedroom, come on Harry. Good night you two."

Next morning the van was there to take them to the airport where they caught the flight to London and apparated to the park in front of 12 Grimmauld Place. Kingsley and Chitterly were there with the Aurors who remained on guard duty all week knowing there was nobody inside to guard.

"Welcome back," said Kingsley, "we need to talk about your adherence to orders."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV – Wedding Plans

The meeting with Kingsley and Chitterly was not pleasant. Both of them chided the four friends for not following orders and both threatened to fire them if they did such a thing again.

Then Harry speaking for all of them said, "We will follow your orders at work because you are our superiors; but our private lives are out own. We know we are in danger and will take reasonable precautions, but we won't be confined to our house like prisoners so if that's what you intend, then fire us right now and get it over."

"You better fire us now," said Hermione who had been looking at a letter Kreacher handed her as soon as she came in the house, "because the invitation to Viktor Krum's wedding arrived while we were gone. All four of us are invited and we already told him last year when we were there that we would come. It's at his house near Sozopol, Bulgaria. Ron and I have filed a report on our first trip six months ago so both of you have seen it."

Kingsley looked at Clyde and Clyde responded with, "I've been expecting this since I read their report and it's been giving me nightmares for six months. Decent protection is impossible and the site has already shown to be vulnerable to Bellatrix because of the attack when they were there last. We estimated a better than 90% chance of an attack at the wedding. My only hope was they would decide not to go or we got Bellatrix before then."

"We're going!" said all four of them together. Then Ron added, "Viktor has been a friend for years you might as well ask us not to go to my brother Percy's wedding this fall." Hermione looked at Ron with a surprised look on her face but said nothing.

"Percy's wedding will be at the Burrow." said Kingsley. "That's a completely different situation and you all know it. You heard Clyde; we can't protect you in Bulgaria; at least not in any substantial way."

Harry said, "It's settled! As I said at the beginning of this conversation we know the dangers and we won't be prisoners in our own house; so are we fired?"

"No, you're not fired." said Kingsley. "I'm not happy and don't agree with your decision; but you're correct. We can give you orders on the job but you're adults so your lives are yours to live as you see fit."

As Kingsley and Clyde got up to leave Clyde said, "Remember you two are teaching that soaring class starting Monday morning and you have over thirty Aurors signed up to take it so be on time and be prepared. And that is an order." Then he gave them a smile as they left.

By the time they reached the park across the street Clyde's smile was gone and he told Kingsley, "What I said about not being able to protect them is the truth."

"I know," said Kingsley, "remember I was the head Auror before you and I know an impossible tactical situation when I see one. What we can do is plan an escape route for them so they can get out quickly if the attack comes."

"You mean when it comes; remember 90% probability. I see this has been giving you nightmares too." said Clyde. "What did you dream up?"

"Let's wait till Monday morning in my office at eight." said Kingsley. "I half hoped they would see the light and not go; so you give me tomorrow to polish up my idea before I give you a chance to poke holes in it." Both of them smiled but neither was really wasn't happy at the thought.

After unpacking Hermione sent an owl with their response to the invitation to Viktor Krum's fiancé saying all four of them would be at the wedding. Then with weddings on their minds she and Ginny sat down and started to talk about their own double wedding coming up in less than a year now. They had talked before and the major plans like the date and wedding party members were set but there were hundreds of details to work out. They agreed to keep it as small as possible because so many people wanted to come to Harry's wedding, inviting only some would insult others so basically they would have to have hundreds of people or family only and very few special friends like Hagrid, Viktor, Luna, and Neville.

Monday at seven Harry and Ron were yelling up the stairs asking Hermione if she were ready because they had to go in early today. Harry remembered how yelling in the house had always awaken the portrait of Mrs. Black who would start screaming and cursing at them. An easy solution turned up after Kreacher began to like his new master Harry. He used his elfin magic to simply shield the portrait so it didn't respond to noise but Kreacher could still see his old mistress when he wanted. Now everyone was happy.

Hermione came down and they apparated to the lobby of the ministry. Ron kissed Hermione good-by and she went to her office while Ron and Harry headed to their classroom, for the first time, as teachers rather than students.

Nobody else was there yet and they talked over their plans. Harry would give the beginners the class in the theory of soaring while Ron took Dean, Angelina and the few other people that had already learned to soar to a small room near by to teach the capture techniques they first used on Bellatrix in Washington and which had since been refined. After lunch they would all apparate to practice soaring at the country site that had been chosen for its lack of muggles in the area. Tomorrow Ron and Harry would reverse roles so the students got a different point of view. This would continue all week.

Before nine, every seat in the room was filled with Aurors including some very senior people who wanted to learn the new technique. Harry stood, introduced himself and Ron, then he began to explain the planned procedure. Just then Kingsley and Clyde entered the packed room causing Harry to stop, thinking something had come up. Kingsley spoke saying, "Sorry Mr. Potter to be late for class, we hope we didn't miss anything." Harry realized that they were here as students wanting to learn soaring; suddenly he was very nervous."

Of the thirty-five students only eight left with Ron leaving barely enough seats for Harry's group which included Kingsley and Clyde who had never soared. Harry thought it went reasonable well with some of the older Aurors asking technical questions about the theory which Harry managed to answer without too much difficulty. After lunch Ron said pretty much the same thing happened with his class. The afternoon outside went well. Everyone managed to turn to smoke but a few of the older Aurors never got off the ground. Harry encouraged them, saying it was only a first attempt, and explaining how he had improved over time with practice. Ron had Dean and Angelina, who had the most private lessons; chase him down shooting him with star bursts from their wands instead of real stunners while the others watched. Then he assigned Dean and Angelina to be the prey so he could watch and be free to correct errors as the other six newcomers chase them in teams of two.

By Thursday's class everyone was in the air and beginning to learn tactics. Some Aurors suggested additional maneuvers to approach the prey faster; then Ron and Harry would talk these over then hold a group discussion. Many were added to be taught at the next soaring class some were rejected when flaws showed up. A few were thought to be effective but too dangerous for most chases but might be used if a particularly important person was being pursued and could not be allowed to escape.

Harry and Ron had only planned to use two man teams since they had been the only people that knew how to soar at the time but now three and four man teams and tactics for these larger teams were being developed. Harry and Ron decided they would have to put together a learner's manual with all this information for future classes and decided it would be called in the manner of their other text books;

**Soaring and Tactical Pursuit****by H Potter and R Weasley**

their first book.

On Friday they finished the class answering final questions in the morning and having a sort of final exam in the afternoon. It consisted of timing two man teams with the team having the fastest time win a prize which Kingsley suggested and approved; each member of the winning team got an extra day off with pay to be used at any time over the next one year. Although Harry and Ron were betting on Dean and Angelina because they had the most experience; the prize went to two older Aurors that had worked as a team for years and knew each other's responses to types of situations. Harry and Ron mentioned this to Clyde who was teamed up with Kingsley and finished in the top half of the class but substantially slower than the winners.

Clyde listened but then said, "Yes, it would help if all Auror teams could stay together as long as those two and really get to know each other; but with most teams one of them is dead in less than five years." He walked away leaving the team of Ron and Harry something to think about.

The next week things returned to normal with Harry and Ron as the students again but having a new appreciation of the instructor's job. As the weekend of the wedding approached they informed their instructors they would be missing classes on Thursday and Friday that week and Monday of the following week and got their homework assignments. Hermione made similar arrangements with her supervisor. Thursday would be the travel date to the wedding and Monday the return trip. Viktor asked them to be there for a pre wedding rehearsal party on Friday to meet his fiancé and to stay on Sunday when just his family would be around so all his relatives could meet the four guests.

On Wednesday their last day of work, during the lunch break, an orange memo floated over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting together in the small dinning area provided for ministry workers that brought their lunch instead of going out to a muggle restaurant.

"Kingsley's last minute warning before we leave?" asked Harry as Hermione grabbed the memo and opened it.

Hermione read it aloud, "Stop at my office before you go home." was all it said.

"I hope he's not going to try and talk us out of going." said Ron.

"Or try and order us." added Harry.

They speculated about what Kingsley wanted until they finished eating and went back to their afternoon session agreeing to meet a Kingsley's office instead of the elevators. A few minutes after five Harry and Ron arrived to find Hermione, and to their surprise, Ginny waiting in the outer office. "I got an owl from Kingsley", she simply said as she knocked on the door. "His secretary left for the day but told Kingsley I was here and he said to come in when you lot arrived. Hermione got here a few minutes ago."

When they heard Kingsley say, "Enter." Hermione pushed on the door just as Clyde Chitterly came in through the other door from the hall. He went in with them and sat on one of the five chairs arranged around the front side of Kingsley's desk. When they all were seated Kingsley started with, "Since we," pointing to himself then Clyde, "can't stop you from going, we've decided to use you as bait again."

He paused waiting for a few seconds for a response which Harry provided saying, "We were expecting it this time but we're happy you decided to tell us."

Kingsley continued, "With great difficulty I persuaded the muggle Prime Minister to send a British ship to the Black Sea on a muggle naval exercise. It will be anchored near Krum's house during the wedding "repairing an engine problem". It will have two dozen of Clyde's Aurors aboard; all graduates of your soaring class. If an attack comes…" "When it comes." interrupted Clyde. "Yes," continued Kingsley, "when the attack comes you four are to soar over the sea toward the ship.

When you approach, hopefully with the death eaters in pursuit but far enough back that they can't hit you with a curse, our Aurors will go after them. Timing is everything; you have to leave as soon as trouble starts to be safe; don't try to fight, don't try to protect anyone else, go as soon as trouble starts. The Bulgarians will have their people there as security to protect Krum and his family.

Are people will be watching Krum's house and your appearing as smoke in the sky will be the signal for the Aurors to be ready. You must not go to the ship but continue over it to keep the death eaters coming toward our people until it's too late for them to turn back. You will not turn back to the battle; let the Aurors handle that. Continue straight another five miles and there will be a second ship for you to land on. It will be white with red trim and be flying an American flag. The American Secretary of Magic still feels he owes you so he was happy to help.

The Bulgarians know nothing of the ships or the plans, only that we asked them to use their Aurors for security at the wedding, so tell nobody. Now, I want to hear all of you say you understand these are orders given to you as part of the Ministry of Magic's effort to capture Bellatrix Lestrange. At the wedding you are part of a plan and you will execute your part of that plan.

Ginny, remember you are a ministry employee on extended leave who I now recall to temporary duty for this one operation; so the orders apply to you too."

Kingsley looked at them as first Harry then the others said formally, "Mr. Minister, I understand my orders and will follow them."

"Remember," said Kingsley, "She doesn't know Luna, Neville, and Molly are still alive so you four are now her prime targets, but we can't keep the secret that they survived much longer so let's make this trap work or this may go on till she succeeds in killing someone."

Back at Grimmauld Place they discussed what happened and Harry and Ron supported Kingsley. Harry said, "Actually he could have fired us for the trip to the states and for insisting on going to the wedding but didn't because he understood what we said about being treated like prisoners. Instead he's letting us have our way. But catching Bellatrix is not only his first priority it's ours too and following a plan laid out by better Aurors than we are is the most likely way to accomplish our goal.

Let's go and enjoy ourselves and hope there is no attack. If there is, the wedding will not end like Bill and Fleur's with the death eaters holding prisoners but with them as prisoners."

As Kingsley was talking in London; in the Sheraton Sofia Hotel in Bulgaria twelve people sat around a table waiting. When the tall woman all in black entered nobody stood. She gave a quick glance at the others then sat and began to talk with no formal greeting.

"Because of the incompetence of the people in London I have been forced to change my plans." she said. "Three of my enemies are dead, but four others have survived and are coming to Bulgaria. The day after tomorrow I shall kill them myself. You will capture them with help from my covens in Romania and Moldova.

You will move in from the west soaring down and killing guests to force the four of them to soar in order to fight or flee. The Romanians will do the same from the south and Moldavians from the north. This overwhelming number of our people will force them to soar to the west to draw the attack away from their friends. They will be unable to turn back with all of you in pursuit and be trapped over the water where they will be unable to land or find shelter.

None of the others at the house can soar so it will be easy for you to tell the four of them from the others. I don't care if you kill the other guests but these four I will kill myself so they can be stunned but they must be taken alive. Number two; you will give the red wand sparks to start everyone together. Does anyone have any questions?"

"How many others will be present?" asked number five.

"Are you afraid of a few peasants?" she asked with disdain in her voice.

"No madam, it's not that; but if there are too many others that can fight they may interfere with the attack or delay us from pursuing the four you want. If there are many guests fighting us the four may decide to stay and fight with their friends instead of soaring. In a battle with many curses being cast sometimes people are killed accidently."

"I know them," she said looking at the ceiling as she spoke, "and they will not want their friends harmed so they will try to draw you away to save the others. They will do so as quickly as possible. Once they soar, the others no matter how many there are, will be left behind and be unable to interfere. As to accidents you should be aware that I accept no excuses. I will kill them myself, or kill you in their place." With that she stood and walked out not waiting to hear other questions.

Early the next day , holding hands and with Harry and Ron at each end holding the undetectable extension charm suitcases in their free hand they apparated along the path Ron and Hermione used in December and arrived late in the afternoon at Viktor's house.

Viktor and his fiancée Stephanie were out taking care of some last minute details but Viktor's mother was there to greet them. She led them in and explained that Viktor had placed them in the same bedrooms as their last visit. The girls would be sharing the blue room and the boys the green room. Ron opened his mouth to say something but Hermione was quicker saying, "Thank you Mrs. Krum; Ron I'll take our bag now." And pulling it from his hand she led Ginny to the room where her and Ron had stayed in December. Harry pulled Ron through the other doorway and shut the door.

"Viktor's mom must be old fashion," he said, "and she knows we're not married so she won't acknowledge that you and Hermione or Ginny and I sleep together."

Seconds later Ginny came in and said, "Ron, you can go to the other room with Hermione now but we'll have to be careful not to let Viktor's mother find out."

After unpacking they wandered the house and grounds for about thirty minutes before Viktor and Stephanie returned. Viktor hugged each of them and then introduced Stephanie to his British friends. She bubbled over with joy telling them how much Viktor had told her about them and his visits with them in England. Then she asked if the girls wanted to see where the ceremony would take place and the arrangements leaving Harry and Ron with Viktor.

Just then Bill and Fleur apparated into the yard with Victoire in Flour's arms. Viktor welcomed them then Harry and Ron got a minute to say hello before Viktor's mother showed up to take them to their room.

"It has a small side room for the baby," she said, "and Viktor has placed in there a crib and other things the baby will need. He has also made arrangements for a local, what you call baby sitter, if you wish it to give you free time during the ceremony and dinner celebration. Come now and I will show you the way; when you are settled you can join the others. The girls are outside looking at the site for the ceremony." Then she led them down the hall.

Harry now addressed Viktor with, "We are happy to come and help you celebrate this joyous time but you know that having us here means danger to you and your family. The attack on Ron and Hermione last time they were here was minor compared to what could happen."

Viktor answered, "My family has lived with danger when Gridelwald made war. We will not live like cowards. Also Stephanie's family is the same. They lost relatives also to Grindelwald and they also say we will live our lives free and celebrate happy times.

We are ready; I have hired guards and the Bulgarian Breaurau of Magic will send police soon to watch the boundaries of my property. We will be safe and we will have good time all weekend."

At dinner Viktor's family, Stephanie's family, and the British guests ate, drank, and talked late into the night. What happened at Bill and Fleur's wedding was brought up but as Viktor said both Bulgarian families swore they knew what could happen but would carry on with their plans. Before bed the six guests all set Caterwauling alarms on their bedroom doors and windows anyway.

Friday morning Viktor asked if the others wanted to go down to his boat. "There will be swimming, water skiing, and jet skiing available." he added. When the morning warmed enough everyone changed into bathing suits and apparated to Viktor's boat which was visible in the harbor below. Viktor pointed out a large British ship nearby and asked, "This British ship anchored yesterday claiming engine troubles. It has something to do with you, yes?"

Harry took the question answering without answering, "The British Ministry of Magic doesn't have any ships that I know of. Neither do our enemies, so I hope we have nothing to do with it."

Viktor looked at him and shrugged accepting this as an answer.

The early afternoon went quickly with everyone having fun in the water. About four Viktor said, "We must return to the house to rehearse the wedding ceremony. We can come back here Sunday if you would like."

When they apparated back to the house they found a squad of twenty Bulgarian Aurors had arrived and set up patrols at the boundaries of Viktor's property checking everyone and everything coming in. The estate was large enough that these guards were not intruding on those they guarded who agreed to stay near the house where the ceremony would be taking place.

Rehearsal went smoothly with Hermione and Ginny making mental notes of things they might like to include in their wedding next year. This gave Harry, Ron, and Bill time to discuss security possible attack scenarios and reactions to each. Bill said he and Fleur agreed if an attack came the one of them nearest would grab the baby and apparate to a hotel in Sofia that they picked out before coming to Viktor's house and the other one would meet there. He invited Harry and Ron to bring Hermione and Ginny and join him and Fleur. When Harry said no they had already made their own plans Bill waited for Harry to say what these plans were but when Harry didn't, Bill knew enough not to inquire further.

"You think it will be over tomorrow?" asked Bill. "Mom is driving Dad crazy and Neville told me he has to get back to his new classes next week. Only Luna doesn't seem to mind, she sent several messages that she remains safe and is actually enjoying her time with the Scamander family. They are planning another Snorkack hunt once it's safe for Luna to be seen publically."

"Also Ginny starts Quidditch practice for next season in three weeks." said Harry. "I don't see how she can be protected and you both know she won't let a little thing like Bellatrix trying to kill her stop her from going to practice or playing."

"Tomorrow we'll know for sure,' said Ron, "if there is no attack I think Kingsley and Clyde will have a nervous breakdown to. They are sure Bellatrix will hit us while we are away from the protection of Grimmauld Place."

"Where are the ladies?" asked Bill

"Hermione and Ginny are watching every part of the rehearsal looking for tips and Fleur is giving advice; not that their listening." said Ron. "Let go get them before they have plans for a wedding so big we won't fit into all of Ottery St. Catchpole never mind the Burrow."

As the three guys turned to head back to the rehearsal in the garden red wand sparks appeared over the trees to the west.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V – A Bulgarian Wedding

"Wand sparks," said Harry, "the Bulgarian Aurors must see something."

As the three of them turned to see what was happening dozens of smoky figures appeared soaring from the north, south, and west.

"Get back to the garden." Harry yelled as he started to run. "Bill, get Fleur and the baby out of here; we'll contact you when it's safe."

Curses were flying both up from the Bulgarian Aurors and down from the approaching figures in the sky. As they reached the garden Harry saw three of the soaring figures had been hit because they turned solid and were falling. The people in the rehearsal were just becoming aware of what was happening and only two had drawn wands. Fleur was holding the baby and as Bill reached her the three of them disapparated together.

Ginny and Hermione had their wands out and Ginny yelled, "Remember orders; soar." She turned to smoke and Hermione followed her. Harry saw Ron stop running and also turn to smoke and soar away. As Harry changed he saw Viktor shooting killing curse after killing curse into the air. Others in the wedding party had now realized what was happening and were also firing killing curses and stunners into the approaching death eaters. At least six more death eaters were falling but as Harry soared away he couldn't see if any of the wedding party had been hit.

Ginny was in the lead about five hundred feet high heading straight toward the British ship with Hermione and Ron not far behind. Because Harry had been looking back at the attack, he was about two hundred yards behind and falling further back because he had to bob and weave to avoid curses being fired at him. He did note that they were all stunners not killing curses but if he were hit at this altitude and fell into the water he would be just as dead. If he could make it to the ship the British Aurors would come up and give him a chance to pull away.

The others had just now passed the ship but Harry was now over four hundred yards behind and the fastest death eaters less than one hundred yards behind him. A number of stunners had come dangerously close but he knew he had to continue evasive moves. If he flew straight no matter how fast one of the twenty or so death eaters would be sure to hit him with a stunner. Where are those Aurors he thought, can't they see what trouble I'm in. Then he passed over the ship and still no Aurors.

He looked back in time to see the death eaters fly over the ship and then saw the smoke of the Aurors rise up trapping the death eaters away from the shore with no retreat possible. Then a stunner hit him and everything went black.

Harry! Harry! Harry, wake up! It was Ginny's voice calling him and he opened his eyes. She was sitting on the edge of the bed where he was laying. As his eyes began to focus he saw Ron and Hermione staring at him with worried looks on their faces and he thought back to Hogwarts and how many times he had awoke to that same view. Then he realized he was in a ship's cabin and he saw four other people who looked familiar. Then he realized why; they were Samantha and Darin Williams and Joan and Stanley Wonski the Americans they met in Orlando.

"Fleas?" he asked. "We thought you might be but it didn't matter at the time. As long as we were having a fun time we let it pass and we did have a great time in Orlando."

"We did to," said Darin, "but to us it did matter. In the states being a Flea is often a family matter. We all had family members who were Fleas killed by the criminals you help kill or arrest. We four felt we owed you so when the Secretary of Magic got the request for help from your minister we volunteered to guard you and help you enjoy your vacation at the same time. When we heard about this operation he asked if we would like the assignment again and here we are.

"Are you guys actually married or was that all part of the plan to get in with us." asked Ginny.

"Samantha and I are married," said Darin, "but Stan and Joan are in the same situation as you four. They're engaged and will be married in September. Like I said in America being a Flea is a real family affair."

"All this is nice," said Harry," but what happened to me and how did I get here."

"You were stunned and were falling most likely to your death when your friends turned around against orders and saved you." said Stan.

Ginny picked up the story there. "I saw you getting farther and farther behind so after we passed the British ship I yelled for Hermione and Ron to slow down in case you got in trouble. When you passed the ship we thought you were safe and then you were hit by that stunner. Ron was closest and dived to grab you and Hermione used Wingardium leviosia to hold you up till Ron reached you. They got you here and Darin and Stan carried you down here."

Hermione interrupted to add, "Ginny left out the part where she flew back toward the battle to keep them from coming after us while we were getting you here."

Harry sat up and yelled, "You did what? Why would you do such a thing; you could have been killed."

"Yeah," Ginny said, "get mad like you would never do the same thing to help one of us."

"She's got you pal;" said Ron, "you know you would have done the same thing so get over it. Everything worked out fine and Ginny knocked down three death eaters on her own."

"What?" yelled Harry again.

"You have to teach us this flying thing." interrupted Samantha.

"It's called soaring." said Ginny.

Samantha continued, "We saw the whole thing and I still don't believe it. Your Aurors got most of the death eaters chasing you but the three in the lead were too fast and broke through. As Ron and Hermione were going after you, Ginny headed straight toward the first death eater then, just as he shot a stunner at her, she rolled over and down in a funny looking corkscrew motion and at the same time hit the second one from below with her own stunner. "

"It's like a sloth grip roll without the broom to hang on." said Ginny.

Samantha picked up again, "Then she made a big loop up and over and dropped the third death eater before he knew where she was. Finally she dived from above and behind on the first guy who was still chasing Ron as he dragged you along, and she hit that one in the back. All of them hit the water like bricks. Your Aurors pulled the bodies out of the water but I think they were all dead from the fall. They did capture some death eaters using the same technique Ron and Hermione used on you.

"What do you say about coming to the states to teach us how to soar." asked all four of the Americans together.

"We're writing the text book for the course now," said Ron, "and assuming we're still alive next summer have your Secretary of Magic ask our Minister of Magic to arrange it. We can vacation together again."

"Make sure it's after the first of June because we're getting married on May 25th," said Hermione "and Harry and Ron aren't going anywhere before the wedding. A honeymoon in America would be nice however."

"Let's go to the British ship. If all the death eaters are dead or captured and if we get permission from the Auror in charge we can go back to Viktor's to check on him, Stephanie, and their families." said Harry.

They thanked the four Americans who said they would remain in place until they were told the four Brits were gone back to London. Ginny and Hermione exchanged home addresses with Samantha and Joan and promised to write; then they apparated to the British ship which was still anchored about a mile from the shore.

On board the found Clyde Chitterly in charge and the first thing he said was, "Still can't follow orders. You were told to stay on the American ship yet here you are. And Ginny; weren't you ordered not to turn back and join the fight?"

Ginny got a little red faced and answered more sharply then Harry thought wise considering she was talking to the head Auror. "The three death eaters broke through your Auror's screen and stunned Harry. He would have been killed if he hit the water and none of your Aurors were in a position to help him. We only intended to grab him but by the time Ron was able to get Harry's arm the death eaters were so close they would have stunned Hermione and Ron also. There was nothing left for me to do but disrupt them and give Ron and Hermione time to pull Harry to safety. It was just luck that I was able to knock all three of them down. If anyone was in danger like that again I would do the same thing again."

The others waited for Clyde to dress down Ginny for such a response to a superior but he smiled and said," A good Auror follows orders; but a good Auror is also aware of changes in the situation. You were ordered not to go back and fight when we though the odds would be highly against you. Between the number of death eaters your Bulgarian friends eliminated and those our Aurors were able to stop, going back to save Harry with one on one odds was such a change in the situation. We don't leave friends behind to die if they can be saved.

The four of you did as ordered but you also were loyal enough to a friend to stick with him and smart enough to know you had a reasonable chance to save him. In the future just remember the term reasonable chance and don't do something when the odds are high you'll be killed. By the way Ginny, it wasn't just luck that you knocked out all three death eaters. I never saw Quidditch moves used in combat before; it was interesting to say the least.

Now why did you come here against orders?"

"The Americans told us all the death eaters were killed or captured so like good Aurors we assessed the changing situation," answered Harry with a smile, "and decided it was safe to come and get new orders. We would like to go back and check on our friends if you feel it is safe."

"We counted thirty-five death eaters," said Chitterly, "almost double what we thought there would be. Bellatrix used up three of her covens on this attack and we don't think she has anyone left in this area. That means it is safe for you to return and attend the wedding assuming it is still on; I don't have a report on Bulgarian casualties. If there is another attack follow the same plan. You can leave unless you have further questions."

"Sir," asked Hermione, "were there casualties among the Aurors?"

"We had surprise on our side, but still lost five dead," said Clyde with a somber look on his face, "all good men and women; they will be missed."

The four friends apparated back to Viktor's house to find the mood there somber also. Two cousins of Viktor were dead and one aunt of Stephanie's. Most of the relatives were not there yet since the attack came during rehearsal instead of the actual wedding when there would have been more elderly relatives around and most likely more casualties.

Twelve of the twenty Bulgarian Aurors were killed almost all at the first shots from the death eaters and one of the private security people Viktor had hired was also killed. It seemed clear the death eaters didn't care about the security or wedding party as they shot killing curses at everyone but the four young British friends. They all agreed that only stunners had been aimed at them which meant Bellatrix wanted them taken alive.

Viktor and Stephanie declared the wedding would go on as planned the next day and the family members agreed. The dead would be mourned later but they would not let evil forces stop them from celebrating the joy of life.

Stephanie then asked what happened to Bill, Fleur and Victoire.

"They knew there would be danger," said Harry," and had a plan to get the baby to safety. When the attack started I told Bill to get Fleur and Victoire and go; that we would let them know when it was safe to return."

"Do you feel it is now safe?" asked Viktor. "If so we will eat in an hour. Why do you not bring them back for dinner and the wedding?"

"Yes," said Harry, "our people think it will be safe now. Ginny why don't you and I go get them. It should only take a few minutes since all their things are still here all we have to do is apparate there and back. The rest of you can get ready for dinner."

"There will be drinks waiting for everyone when you return." said Viktor as he lead everyone into the house.

"Where are we going?" asked Ginny.

"Bill told me they arranged to go to the Sheraton Sofia Hotel if there was trouble, so we apparate there and see if the have a room or are waiting in the lobby." said Harry as he grasped Ginny's hand and twisted away.

After apparating unseen into a small alleyway, Harry and Ginny walked the half block to the hotel lobby hoping to find Bill, Fleur, and the baby waiting. There was no sign of them so Harry approached the clerk at the desk and was about to ask if an English family had checked in recently. He wasn't sure Bill would register in his own name or use an alias just in case. He barely got his mouth open when a killing curse whizzed past his ear and hit a coffee machine nearby. The machine exploded and Harry fell to the ground as other curses exploded things in the lobby.

From the floor Harry could see muggles running out of every door and some jumping through a window that had been shattered by one of the curses. In one of the unbroken windows Harry saw the reflection of Ginny ducking and weaving to avoid being hit by curse after curse while shooting curses of her own at someone Harry couldn't see. He jumped up and to the side at the same time avoiding a curse from his left. From behind a wall near the restrooms Bellatrix had stepped out into the open deflecting Ginny's shots and firing at both of them in turn. Harry work around to a position opposite Ginny making it harder for Bellatrix to try and defend herself in both directions at once.

Still they couldn't get a stunner past her defenses while she was getting too close with her killing curses. Something had to be done before she hit one of them. Then a stunner flew in from near the rear door and Bill came out into the lobby. Now Bellatrix realized she couldn't defend against curses from three directions for long and she moved back toward the wall where she had first appeared hoping to get her back protected. Just as she reached it a stunner hit her and she dropped. Fleur stood at the door to the ladies room with Victoire in her left arm and a wand in her right.

"Bill, get back to Viktor's before muggle authorities show up." yelled Harry. He ran to where Bellatrix lay unconscious on the floor and called out, "Ginny, grab her other hand and let's get her out of here and to the ship before she revives. Harry saw Bill grab Fleur's hand and the three of them disapparated before Ginny had crossed the lobby. Two muggle police officers appeared in the main entrance in response to the explosions caused by all the curses. They were in time to see the only three people still in the lobby simply disappear from where they were standing. Broken objects and the screams of the muggles who had run into the street stopping traffic were all that was left.

When Harry and Ginny arrived on the British ship holding Bellatrix unconscious between them the Aurors that first saw them apparate in drew their wands not knowing what was happening.

"Get Chitterly," Harry told them, "before she comes to." He allowed Bellatrix to slump to the deck and started to search her. He had picked up her wand in the hotel lobby but found a spare in her sleeve and her standard silver dagger at her waist. Ginny who was helping search found another dagger in the right boot and another wand in the left boot.

"Three wands and two daggers." said Clyde, "she's like a boy scout, she believes in being prepared." Clyde ordered two female Aurors to take Bellatrix to a cell below and get her out of her clothes and into prison clothes and search her again just in case. Then said to Harry and Ginny, "Come to my office I want a preliminary report now and a full written report when we get back to London.

Harry started the report from when they had last left Chitterly by giving the Bulgarian casualty report they got at Viktor's house and then explained how Bill and Fleur escaped the attack. He went on to tell of the decision to bring them back from Sofia and how he and Ginny apparated into the alley and walked to the lobby.

From there Ginny picked up what happened since Harry's back was turned as he talked to the hotel desk clerk. "I was looking at Harry talking with the clerk and the green flash of a killing curse came from the direction of the restrooms just missing Harry's head. I pulled out my wand and stepped away from the potted tree I was standing next to and I saw Bellatrix. The door next to her was still swinging closed so she must have come from the stairs. I shot a stunner at her to keep her from firing on Harry again because I couldn't see him and I didn't know if he had his wand out to defend himself.

She saw me and fired at me but I had already stepped back behind the tree and her curse smashed the window nearby. We both continued firing, me stunners and her killing curses. From the corner of my eye I saw Harry jump up with his wand in his hand so I knew he was safe and concentrated on Bellatrix but her shield deflected my stunners and it was all I could do to keep her from hitting me."

Harry picked up again with, "I move to get her in a crossfire as the Auror's Combat Class teaches but she was too quick and continued to block out stunners. I was worried she would eventually hit one of us with a killing curse when Ginny's brother Bill came in and forced her to defend three directions. She retreated against the wall so we couldn't get behind her but Bill's wife Fleur came out of the ladies room door behind her and got her with a stunner before she realized Fleur was there. Ginny and I grabbed Bellatrix and brought her here while Bill, Fleur, and Victoire went back to Viktor Krum's house."

"What did Bill and Fleur tell you?" asked Kingsley.

"Nothing," said Harry, "we never got to talk to them and the muggle police arrived so I thought we all better get out of there because it would be hard to answer their questions. Their probably still trying to figure out how the hotel lobby got demolished and how three people vanished right in front of their eyes."

"I'll call the Bulgarian Bureau of Magic," said Chitterly, "and they'll send obliviators out to erase the memories of the muggles and plant a story like a gas leak or bomb, but we can't let them know it was Bellatrix you captured or they will want to keep and question her. The official story if you are asked by any Bulgarians is the death eater that attacked you escaped and the three people seen apparating away were all our people. Go back to Krum's house and ask Bill to come here so I can hear his version of what happened."

Harry and Ginny apparated to the house and told Bill that Clyde wanted to hear his story but Bill insisted on hearing Harry and Ginny's story first. He and Fleur then told everyone their story. "We apparated to the hotel and waited in the lobby because Harry said he would contact us when it was safe. I estimated that would be in an hour or two and if it took longer it meant whatever plan you had went bad so it wouldn't be safe to stay in Bulgaria at all. Fleur and I agreed that if we didn't hear from you by eight that evening we would apparate as far as Italy then get a room for the night and finish the trip home the next day.

It was almost eight and Fleur said she would take Victoire in the lady's room and change her before we left. I went to the men's room and as I was coming out I heard loud bangs and smashing glass. I drew my wand and opened the door a crack and peaked out. I saw Harry shoot a stunner to my left and when I opened the door wider and stuck my head out a little farther I saw a woman in black with her back to me. I figured it must be Bellatrix so I pulled the door wide and jumped to the other side of the hall to get an angle on her and I fired a stunner.

I missed because just as I did it she ducked to avoid another stunner that came from someone I couldn't see behind a tree. When she saw me she backed away where I couldn't see her without moving up the hallway toward all the action. Then a stunner came from behind me on the other side of the hall I was in and I saw Bellatrix fall. Fleur stepped out of the ladies room and I realized it was her stunner that hit Bellatrix. Harry yelled to get out before muggle authorities showed up and we apparated back here."

Fleur waited till Bill finished and then added, " I 'erd ze noise an knew it means trouble, so I look out ze door an zee Bill shoot a curse. Then strange woman in black backs to me so I stun 'er."

"Well we got her," said Harry quietly so the Bulgarians couldn't hear, "so we should be safe. Now if we can find where her Horcrux is hidden we can end this."

Then Viktor called everyone to eat and Bill said he would go to the ship to tell Clyde his story but not to wait dinner for him. "I'll be back soon and join you then."

Dinner wasn't half finished when Bill returned and joined everyone else. Talk turned to the wedding tomorrow and the mood grew happier as events of the day were left behind.

The next morning the ceremony was set for eleven and that gave the British guests time to talk. Harry explained to the others Chitterly's directions about knowing nothing about the capture of a death eater in the hotel in Sofia and why it had to be so.

Around ten they all went to get dressed in formal robes for the wedding when there was a knock on Harry and Ginny's door. A security guard explained that a Bulgarian official wanted to talk with the two of them immediately. They accompanied the guard to a small room off the living area where the official introduced himself in reasonably good English as the Auror in charge of this case.

"I need to hear your version of what happened in Sofia yesterday." he asked. "Separately if you please so if you will wait outside Mr. Potter I would like to talk with Miss Weasley first."

"What makes you think we know anything about what happened in Sofia yesterday?" asked Harry "We were here yesterday."

"Please don't insult me." said the man. "We know what is happening in our country and we know a young English man with dark hair and glasses and a young English woman with long red hair were involved in a fight in the hotel yesterday. How many English couples of that description do you think are in Bulgaria. So let us drop all pretexts and you two can tell me your stories."

Harry went into the hall but gave Ginny a nod and smile before closing the door. After ten minutes the door opened and Ginny came out and Harry went in. He related the story as Kingsley had said telling everything as it happened but claiming the death eater disapparated and escaped. He knew nothing else about her.

The man looked at him for a minute then said, "Your story and Miss Weasley's match almost word for word. So closely I think you talked it over and made sure they matched."

Harry was unshaken and said, "Of course we talked it over. Several times in fact, since everyone here wanted to hear what happened just like you do we must have repeated it four or five times."

The man paused for a few seconds then said, "Mr. Potter, I don't believe your story. I think you captured Bellatrix Lestrange yesterday in that hotel and that you are holding her illegally. She is in Bulgaria and we want her for questioning so if you have her I request that in accordance with treaties between Bulgaria and the British government you turn her over to our custody. If necessary we will search this house and grounds for her. If we find her you will be held for giving false information in an official investigation. Also Miss Weasley and the owner of the house as your accomplice."

"I'm afraid we have told you all we know." said Harry, "So if you don't mind my friend's wedding is starting in less than ten minutes and I want to be there."

Harry got up and walked out and the man made no attempt to stop him, but did follow him and watch him during the ceremony.

The wedding was wonderful. The bride and other women of the wedding party were beautiful and the men handsome. The relatives and Ginny, Hermione, and Fleur cried at the appropriate moments. Then members of the wedding party went to have pictures taken and that gave Harry time to quietly tell Ron, Hermione, Bill, and Fleur what the official had told him.

I need to tell Kingsley so give me some shelter so I can use the Galleon without any Bulgarians seeing me. Someone will have to apparate to the ship to tell Clyde. The Bulgarians must know about the ship and I don't know what right they have to stop or search it but Clyde will have to be prepared.

Hermione offered to apparate to the ship and said loudly for the Bulgarians to hear, "I think I'll go to the ladies room before the wedding party comes back. Ginny, do want to come to."

In the ladies room Ginny guarded the door while Hermione apparated out to the ship. She told Clyde Harry's story and he told her to let Harry know he expected something like this but the Bulgarians had no right to stop or search a British ship. Hermione returned to the ladies room to find Ginny frantic. "The Bulgarians have been knocking on the door and threatened to break in if I didn't open it. They must suspect us of something." she said as she pulled the door open.

They pushed their way past the official who kept asking them to stop and they rejoined the others in the garden. Hermione nodded to Harry but said nothing. Just then Viktor and Stephanie returned from the picture session and Viktor began to shout at the official who was still trying to question the British guests without a response from any of them.

The official looked at Viktor then nodded and walked away disapparating when he reached the edge of the garden. "He will bother you not today any more." said Viktor.

Ron grinned and asked, "What did you say to him, if you don't mind telling us?

"I tell him I am friend of the Bulgarian Minister of Magic and I will complain to him if my wedding is disturbed any more." laughed Viktor. "He will not be back until Monday."

"He really believed you could call the Minister of Magic just like that and complain?" said Ron.

"Yes." said Viktor. "He knows the Minister of Magic is fan and I have talked with him at many matches. He will stay away until Monday."

The dinner was being served and everyone gathered around a group of tables and dined on the finest food in Bulgaria. After that the party really got started. A band played a mix of modern popular music that the younger couples including the three British couples enjoyed dancing to. After a while the band played some traditional Bulgarian folk music and Victor and Stephanie's family members took turns teaching their British guests to dance to Trite pati, Rachenitsa, Sedi Donka, and finally Viktor convinced Harry, Ron, and Bill to come out on the dance floor to try Shopsko horo a traditional dance done by the men only.

The party went late into the night until the guests were exhausted and the three British couples had to make their good-bys to everyone and were finally able to go back to their rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI – Bellatrix, Bellatrix, Who's Got Bellatrix

Everyone slept late on Sunday and it was nearly noon when Harry and Ginny knocked on Hermione and Ron's bedroom door. "Get up," Ginny said, "Viktor's people have a brunch ready, and then we're going down to his boat again."

They heard Ron say they were up and would see everyone at the table; then Ginny and Harry left to eat. Bill, Fleur, Viktor and Stephanie and a few relatives were already eating when Harry and Ginny sat down.

"You like Bulgarian wedding?" Viktor asked. "You're eyes are red Harry, you did not dance enough to get your blood flowing." Everyone laughed including Harry and Ginny.

"I danced until my feet were sore." replied Harry. "When you come to our wedding we'll see how red your eyes are the next morning."

Everyone laughed again and Viktor raised a glass of juice and said, "May your wedding have more dancing but less troubles."

Ron and Hermione arrived and just sat down when the Bulgarian official that had bothered them yesterday arrived. "I have an order signed by the courts to search this house and property for the English witch Bellatrix Lestrange and any evidence that she has been held here without proper authorization. Also the property owner and six English guests on the property are to be placed under house arrest for questioning about the abduction and illegal detention of Bellatrix Lestrange. All of you will surrender your wands now. An Auror with him took the wands from Viktor, Stephanie, and all six British guests.

If any of you wish to confess now to being involved in this matter I will testify in court that you cooperated and ask the court to be lenient."He handed the document to Viktor as more Aurors arrived and began to go into the house to start the search.

Harry stood and said, "We told you yesterday we know nothing of this and Viktor and his wife were not in Sofia with us nor were any of these other people. I tell you Bellatrix is not and never was here."

The official ignored Harry just as they had ignored him yesterday; but turned to Viktor instead and said, "All the people other than those named by the court are to leave the premises as soon as possible while the search and interrogations are taking place. There has been an anti apparation spell placed on the house and grounds so people leaving will gather their things and be escorted off the property to a point where they can disapparate. Harry Potter will come with me now to begin questioning."

Viktor looked as angry as Harry had ever seen him and said, "Do not worry Harry, I will call the Minister of Magic and we will see about this."

The official took Harry into the room where the talked the previous day and Viktor went in also leaving everyone else sitting in the garden around the table. Viktor's mother and father rose and his father said to the others, "We must go as the order stated but we to have friends and I will protest to every official I know. Do not worry our English friends, we do not blame you for this and are with you in spirit. We will be back as soon as we can. Stephanie's parents made similar statements of support but also said they had to obey the order because if they resisted it would make things worse for everyone.

When all the Bulgarians were gone Ron pulled out his Galleon and said, "I hope Kingsley has his Galleon with him because I don't think this guy will let us talk with any British representatives through normal channels. Watch for any Bulgarians under disillusionment spells; I don't want to get caught and have them take the Galleons off us to.

Kingsley answered immediately almost as if he had been waiting for a massage.

**need diversion don't go to british ship ask viktor to use his boat **

**when dark all six use disillusionment and sneak to boat **

**sail during night east to international waters then south to Turkish waters**

**Bulgarians cannot stop you in Turkish waters**

**continue out to the med or until contacted**

When Ron asked for more information Kingsley answered.

**later when there is time inform me of progress when on boat**

"I wonder why Viktor's boat? Why don't we just go to the British ship? Clyde told us it would be safe because the Bulgarians have no right to stop or search a British ship."

After Ron finished Ginny said, "There's why.", and she pointed out to sea. The British ship was surrounded by nearly a dozen smaller boats. If the larger ship tried to leave it would have to ram and run over at least one of the Bulgarian boats.

"The Bulgarians must think Bellatrix is so important they are willing to violate international law." said Hermione.

"Bill, you and Fleur are not ministry employees so you don't have to follow Kingsley's orders." said Ron. "Are you going to come with us or do you want to take your chances with apparating out of the country assuming we get past the boundaries of Viktor's property?"

Bill looked at Fleur and said, "Kingsley must know what he's doing so we'll stick together with you lot."

Just then Viktor came out and addressed all the friends. "I have spoken with Minister of Magic. He can do no more for us. He said he is pressed by other officials in the government that want Bellatrix for crimes she did in Bulgaria. They want to take us to prison for questioning but at least he got court to allow us to be here under house arrest and this man that questions Harry had to agree. Minister said he believes me and Stephanie innocent but he can do nothing for citizens of another country only to tell your Minister of Magic that you are being held and hope he can convince our government to release you."

Ron told Viktor of contacting their superior and what Kingsley asked. Viktor looked at Stephanie and she grasped his hand and said, "We must help friends. I wish to go with them also. I do not trust this man who holds us. I do not think he believes us or that he will let us free when he is done. Viktor we must get away also."

Viktor nodded, "Yes, I think you are right about this man. He knows Bellatrix is not here but he wants something else, I do not know what. We go with you tonight, but my crew is not on boat. I know how to sail her but need crew to help. Three men at least."

"We never sailed a ship," said Ron, "but if you can tell us what to do we can follow your orders."

"Out at sea in good weather that will be enough." said Viktor "When we get close to land or if storm comes and must act quickly maybe not; but we must try."

The official brought Harry out and told Ginny to come with him. When she hesitated the official drew his wand. "You will do as you are told."

Harry looked at Ginny and said, "He won't harm you. He knows harming a British citizen will get back to our government. Even the Bulgarian government won't stand for harming foreign citizens and he'll answer for it. Just answer his questions and everything will be fine."

Bill and Ron added, "She's our little sister and he'll answer to us to if he harms her."

The official pointed his wand their way and laughed, "You talk bravely for men without wands, but your friend is right I will do her no harm if she cooperates." Then he led Ginny away.

Ron filled Harry in on Kingsley's orders and what Viktor and Stephanie decided and Harry said, "Yes Viktor, this man is after something and he won't let you or us stand in his way. He asked more questions today about the ship then about us and your house. He knows she is aboard the ship but can't get to her so he is planning to use us as leverage against Clyde. Also he knew it was Bellatrix in the hotel yesterday. How, the muggles there couldn't have told him that? I think he is in Bellatrix's coven and is trying to free her. I have no proof of that but he makes my skin crawl. We all have to get out of here before he decides he has nothing left to lose by harming us."

One by one the official interrogated all eight people and all of them stuck to the story, nobody knows what happened to Bellatrix or where she is. In the mean time the friends worked out their plan to get out to Viktor's boat.

As night approached Harry, Ron, and Bill collected as much information about guards and the grounds as they could. If this official was in Bellatrix's coven he didn't have much support. They found only three other guards, all near the house. The guards knew they couldn't cover all the property with only the four of them to watch eight prisoners and were counting on the fact the prisoner's wands were confiscated so they couldn't escape or fight back.

All six of the British friends had spare wands on them and Viktor had a spare in the house. Only Stephanie didn't since most of her belongings were still at her parent's house. Harry also had his invisibility cloak which he always took when traveling. They decided it would be easier to sneak off the property rather than attack the Bulgarian Aurors. If any of them were caught the Aurors would not look kindly on someone that had attacked fellow Aurors.

At twilight Viktor told the official that since his staff was forced away he and Stephanie would like to warm some leftovers from the wedding for everyone to eat, one of the guards accompanied them to the kitchen. The six friends then said they wanted to wash up before eating and two more guards followed them to their rooms but waited in the hall. In their rooms everyone disillusioned themselves and Bill put a spell on Victoire to keep her from crying. Harry and Ron grabbed their small suitcases with all their belongings; they knew unless they were caught they wouldn't be coming back here. They checked the windows and found no alarms on them. After telling the guards in the hall they were almost ready all the English friends slipped out the windows to a place agreed upon earlier.

Viktor and Stephanie had been going in and out of the kitchen carrying food to the garden tables and when they were out of sight of their guard they also quickly disillusioned and met the others. In thirty seconds they were off the grounds and disapparated to Viktor's boat. It was less than a minute before the guards realized there was no response to their queries and raised the alarm; but, the prisoners were gone by then.

As soon as they arrived on the ship everyone took their assigned position. Fleur took Victoire below and put her in a bunk fixing it so she couldn't fall out. Then she joined Ginny and Hermione on guard in case they were followed by the official and the Aurors. They put up an anti apparition charm on the boat to pervert the Bulgarians from boarding that way but still watched through the darkness for another boat trying to come alongside.

Harry and Ron following the instructions Viktor had laid out earlier raised the anchor while Bill and Viktor raised the main sail. Stephanie was at the wheel and the ship began to move silently in the gentle breeze of early night. Soon Harry and Ron had the second sail up and Viktor and Bill the third. The ship picked up speed and with the compact but efficient Radar screen showing nothing ahead Viktor took the wheel from Stephanie.

They passed a mile south of the British ship and its Bulgarian guard ships which showed on the Radar but were not visible in the darkness. Everyone hoped the Bulgarians didn't also have Radar. Either they didn't or it was turned off because nobody challenged them and in half an hour they were five miles out to sea. Ron sent a message to Kingsley that they were away and Viktor and Stephanie decided to come with them because they didn't trust the Bulgarian official in charge.

Kingsley simply said

**good continue as ordered contact me if status changes **

Viktor continued for twenty more miles east then brought the wheel round to a more southeasterly direction. When the morning began to break they had made over fifty miles and the Radar showed them to be about twenty miles off the coast. As it got lighter Viktor thought it safe to steer closer to the coast and when he recognized the City of Rozovo that marked the end of Bulgaria and the start of Turkey, he steered to within three miles of the coast.

"We're being followed." said Stephanie who Viktor had stationed to keep look out aft. A small boat like those surrounding the British ship was on their tail about five miles behind. Then another became visible. They were under power and so were gaining on Viktor's boat which was under sail.

"I can start motor for more speed," said Viktor, "but I was saving fuel for when near land. It will be easier and safer using motor than having untrained crew using sails."

Harry had been on the Galleon to Kingsley telling him the situation.

**you said they could not stop us in Turkish waters**

**looks very much as if they intend to what are orders**

Kingsley replied

**do not fight go on as long as possible for diversion surrender if in danger**

**am in contact with Bulgarian government**

**hope to stop events before anyone hurt hide galleons will need them**

Viktor kept ahead of the Bulgarian ships as long as possible but was eventually cut off when one ship got ahead forcing Viktor to stop or ram them.

It had been decided that Viktor and Stephanie would claim they were forced to come along against their will to help sail the ship and the British friends would support that claim so the Bulgarian officials couldn't press escape charges against Viktor or Stephanie.

The Aurors that boarded Viktor's boat searched everyone and took the spare wands leaving them all helpless. Because of the baby they were allowed to stay aboard but Viktor was forced to turn around and return to Sozopol. It was after dark when they arrived back and the Aurors made them stay aboard so they couldn't escape again. In the morning when it got light they saw the English ship still surrounded. The Bulgarian official in charge who was aboard one of the Bulgarian ships yelled across to the British ship so everyone could hear clearly.

We have six English prisoners and a baby. They are being held for abducting and illegally holding a person wanted by the Bulgarian government. If you allow us to board and search your ship and if the person we are looking for is not aboard the English prisoners will be released.

Everybody on all the ships waited for the reply. After about two minutes Chitterly yelled back, "You have no right to board or search a British ship. I would like to come aboard and discuss the matter. I ask for a guarantee of free passage to and from my ship."

A few more minutes passed and the Bulgarian answered, "I will meet you aboard the sailing ship and I guarantee your free passage."

Chitterly replied, "I need fifteen minutes to consult with my second in command; then I will meet."

"Agreed." said the Bulgarian.

The Bulgarian official apparated aboard Viktor's boat immediately, and spoke to everyone aboard. "You have nothing to fear if this Englishman is not stubborn. If we get the prisoner you will not be needed further."

Harry had the feeling that not needing them further didn't mean letting them go free, but said nothing.

A few moments later Clyde apparated aboard and asked if he could talk to the prisoners to find out if they were safe and being treated humanly. The Bulgarian bristled at the delay but gave Clyde five minutes.

Quietly he whispered to them, "Do you have those coins that let you talk with the minister."

"Yes," answered Harry, "They didn't bother to take them."

"What is the last thing Kingsley told you?" he asked.

"He told us to go on with a diversion as long as possible but not to endanger ourselves." said Harry.

"Good." said Clyde. "I'll try to drag this on as long as I can to give Kingsley the time he needs. If the official gets to nervous and dangerous looking I give in."

Clyde and the Bulgarian went below and started talking. Fifteen minutes went by, then thirty. When it got close to an hour the Bulgarian's voice began to get louder. The people on deck could start to hear the actual words not just the sound of talking.

"You have no right under international law to board or search my ship. I am here on a training mission with the approval of the Bulgarian government." they could hear Clyde saying out loud.

"You will not tell me about the law when you illegally capture and hold a person wanted by our government." screamed the Bulgarian.

Clyde answered, "We hold only the people that attacked our ship on Friday. We consider them to be pirates and they will stand trial for that. We do not hold this woman Bellatrix Lestrange. I know of her and she is wanted by our government also, but she is not aboard our ship."

"Enough lies," yelled the Bulgarian, "I know she was in the Sofia Sheraton hotel Friday evening and that your people, Potter and Weasley, captured her and brought her here."

Clyde must have sensed the Bulgarian was close to losing control but instead of backing off he pressed the point saying, "Potter and Weasley brought back one of our people who was injured by the attack from the death eater. I doubt if Bellatrix was ever in that hotel, why would a witch wanted by your government be in the open in a muggle hotel?"

Everyone including the Bulgarian Aurors on deck heard the official scream out, "She was there! I know it because she told me the evening before she would stay there until…."

Suddenly he realized what he said and stopped.

"She told you?" said Clyde speaking loud enough for the Bulgarian Aurors on deck to hear his response. "You were talking to this wanted witch Friday afternoon and you didn't arrest her? Why do you want to arrest her now; or is it that you are one of her people and want to rescue and free her?"

"The official screamed again, "You will give her to me or I will order the English prisoners above to be killed and your ship attacked."

The Aurors watching the English prisoners looked at each other. The one holding everyone's wands walked over and returned them. "We did not know this. We are honest and believed we were following the orders of our government. We will not follow his orders to harm you or attack your ship. He will be arrested for conspiring with this English witch. However our government does want the witch Bellatrix so we ask you to turn her over to us."

There was noise below deck and seconds later Clyde appeared at the hatchway. "Your official is below; I had to stun him because he tried to attack me. Which of you is in charge now?"

The Auror that had held the wands came forward. "I am now in charge. I have returned your people's wands and assured them we will not harm any of you; but our government does want this Bellatrix."

"We don't have her." said Clyde, "You may come aboard and bring two other Aurors with you to see. I will allow you to look anywhere you like; we do not hold her. As I said before the prisoners we do have attacked our ship and we intend to take them back for trial. After that if your government wants them it can ask for custody to be transferred according to what ever treaties apply."

"It is agreed." said the Auror. Two hours later the Bulgarian ships and Aurors were all gone. Viktor and Stephanie were back home and the British friends said good-by. Bill and Fleur took Victoire and apparated back to Shell Cottage along the path through Albania, Italy, and France.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione apparated to the British ship which was preparing to haul anchor and steam back to England with the captured members of Bellatrix's covens. Clyde had them all in his office and said, "Did the Minister ever get back to you on that Galleon system you use."

"No," said Harry, "we haven't heard from him all day."

"Well I guess I can tell you basically what was going on. He'll probably meet with you when you're back in London and give you the whole story."

"First," said Harry, "where is Bellatrix. We thought you had her on the ship. That's why Kingsley wanted us to provide a diversion, to draw the Bulgarians away from you."

"Bellatrix is in London being questioned by the Aurors there with Luna observing." said Clyde.

"But how?" asked Ginny. "The Bulgarians had this ship covered with an anti apparition spell just like Viktor's house so you couldn't get her out."

"She was out of here before the Bulgarians arrived." said Clyde. "When Hermione apparated over Saturday morning before the wedding and told me about the Bulgarian questioning you I knew it was only a matter of time before he showed up here. He wanted Bellatrix so badly that he was desperate enough to interrupt the wedding of a national hero Quidditch star like Viktor. I began to wonder what else he might be willing to do to get Bellatrix; maybe violate international laws of the sea and try to board us.

The Bulgarian government would normally file a protest through channels if they wanted Bellatrix so this guy must have had a personal reason for wanting her. The only one I could think of was that he was one of her people and wanted to free her. That meant he would stop at nothing to get her so I got her out of here before he could act."

"But How?" asked Ron. "You couldn't apparate with her as a prisoner through Bulgaria, Albania, Italy, and France. Somebody might see you at one of the stops along the journey and stop you for kidnapping or as some kind of criminal. I can't see you taking that chance."

"You're right that would be too risky." said Clyde. "Fortunately your American friends were willing to help. They took her in their boat the same way you went but about thirty hours ahead of you. When the got her to the Mediterranean Sea there were American ships all over and they apparated with her stunned, from one ship to another to Gibraltar where she was put aboard a British military plane and flown to London.

I don't think the muggle Prime Minister will ever want to see Kingsley's face again. He had to cash in so many favors he now owes the Americans big time. You don't know how many American crews had to have their memories erased and what other costs the ministry had to pick up. I don't know how he put it together in such a short time. And he had to give the Americans time to sail to the Mediterranean which is why he asked you lot to drag out the diversion. When you were caught and I hadn't heard from him yet I had to continue to drag things out as long as I could.

The Bulgarian breaking down and confessing was just a bonus. All we wanted was time to get Bellatrix to where her people couldn't free her. Kingsley contacted me just an hour ago to tell me she arrived and I could do whatever I had to in order to assure everyone's safety.

You four better apparate back home because you are already a day late and you two are missing too many classes. I'll give you a note to your teacher not to punish you for being absent." Then Clyde laughed for the first time in days.

"Well," said Harry, "our instructors can't say we didn't learning anything from this experience."

"Yeah," said Ginny, "like never relax because you feel safe, you don't know when and where you may run into an enemy and be attacked."

"I was thinking we learned never assume you know all the facts," said Harry, "like where Bellatrix was and why our superiors are asking us to do something. Sometimes you just have to trust that your superiors know more than you do and follow orders."

The four friends then apparated along home in stages and arrived late at Grimmauld Place to find Kreacher waiting as always with a delicious meal for Master Harry and his friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII – What Bellatrix was Thinking

The next morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione were up and ready for work when an owl arrived. The message was from Kingsley for all of them including Ginny to come to his office at nine instead of going to their normal places. Ginny, who was up but not ready since she didn't have Quidditch practice until the end of the month, hurried to get ready and the four of them went out to the park across the street to apparate to the ministry lobby. They got to the Minister's office right at nine and Kingsley's secretary showed them in to his office.

Kingsley started with, "This won't take long but I thought you would like to hear the entire story and what we learned so far from Bellatrix." He related how the Americans got Bellatrix to Gibraltar, and how he had contacted Luna when Chitterly notified him that Harry and Ginny had captured Bellatrix.

Harry interrupted with, "Actually it was Fleur Weasley that stunned her; we just grabbed her and brought her to the ship."

"Yes, I know." said Kingsley," Clyde forwarded Bill's oral report and I asked Bill and Fleur to come in later today and fill out a full written report with their version of the story.

By the way after you searched Bellatrix, Clyde had the Aurors take her clothes put her in a prison uniform and search her again. They found a poison pill on her. I guess she thought if she was captured, rather than spending years in prison, she would poison herself and come back in a new body a free woman again. It brings up an interesting point; I'll have to have legal look into what the law states. If a prisoner is executed and comes back to life using a Horcrux, can they be executed again for the same crime or would they be considered to have been punished and be free.

Anyway, Luna arrived within a few hours of my summons. She brought her new friend Rolf Scamander with her and let me tell you they go together like a hand in a glove. He is just as odd as she is."

This time Ginny interrupted, "Luna is the nicest most loyal person there is, don't call her odd."

Kingsley looked sharply at Ginny and replied, "I know Luna, not as good as you, but enough to know her good qualities and I like her too; but you have to admit she has some strange ideas and this Rolf Scamander has the exact same mindset."

Then he continued, "Luna went into the interrogation and when Bellatrix saw Luna was alive she burst into a fit of rage and cursing. In losing control she opened her mind and Luna was able to read her thoughts but Bellatrix must have

realized it because after this first outburst she quickly got control and closed her mind again. She has to remember what happened in Washington between her and Luna and she is an excellent Occlumens. Luna hasn't been able to get anything new since.

Luna said Bellatrix thought of Slovakia, Ukraine, Armenia, and Ireland. Luna thinks those are other places Bellatrix established covens. There was also a flash of the Egyptian statue Horcrux but Luna couldn't place where. Our only lead is to check these countries and try to find the coven members. Hopefully the Horcrux is with one of them or they know where it is."

"It's not with any of them in case they are captured and their property searched." said Harry, "She'll have it hidden some place safe, but more than one of them must know where because she would want one of them to get it and restore her body if she dies again. One of her followers might be killed or captured before he could do that so Bellatrix would have several back ups to ensure at least one would survive and be able to follow her orders. What about her making another Horcrux or Horcruxes made by any of her followers?"

"Luna got nothing like that." Said Kingsley, "But that doesn't mean they didn't make one; Bellatrix closed her mind quickly. Now that Luna is here we'll have her sit in on questioning of all the other captured death eaters including the ones captured at the Burrow and those from Bulgaria once the get here. Luna agreed to stay for a week or two anyway before she and Rolf go on another Snorkack hunt.

If we had some information that would shake Bellatrix up perhaps she would lose control again and Luna could see her thoughts; but right now we have nothing like that.

In the meantime you two go back to class but I want your written reports by Friday. Hermione and Ginny you can go or stay now and do your reports if you want, but I'll need them no later then Friday in any case. I will keep you all updated if anything new is discovered."

That week went by and most of the next week before Kingsley sent a report updating information from the interrogations. It wasn't much of an update; nothing new from Bellatrix, but the good news was none of the other prisoners had made Horcruxes and didn't even know about Horcruxes. It seemed Bellatrix wasn't sharing that information with her new followers like she had with the others last year. Perhaps she wanted to be the only one to know that secret and be able to live forever or she thought her own Horcrux would be safer if no one knew what it really was. As important as this information was, none of this would disturb Bellatrix enough to ask Luna to come back for another round of interrogations

Luna and Rolf did come for a visit at Grimmauld Place. Harry was not real happy with Luna showing Rolf how to get into Grimmauld Place. Luna had become a secret keeper some time before when Ginny told her how to find the house; now there was another, a stranger who knew how to get in. After thinking about it for a while Harry realized they would not be living there much longer once they were married and they could always place a new Fidelius charm on the house if he wanted to with only the four of them as secret keepers. He would have to talk with Hermione who was best at complex spells about this.

Kingsley was right about Rolf's ideas being exactly like Luna's and Harry felt a twinge of sorrow for Neville. Luna wouldn't be going back with him, he thought; she had moved on to a new love.

Neville, who was also a secret keeper for Grimmauld Place, came one day for a visit and he conceded that Luna was not going to come back with him; but he was getting over it and would always be friends with her. All the Weasley family also visited at various times except Charlie who was still in Romania. Even Percy and his fiancée Audrey Simmons came, since Ginny would be in their wedding party and they needed to discuss arrangements. Their wedding date in September was less than two months away now.

Quidditch practices started for the Holyhead Harpies and Ginny was coming home tired and bruised like last year but just as determined to continue. Harry's birthday passed with everyone coming to Grimmauld Place this year for cake. Then Ginny's birthday in mid August passed the same way and Percy's wedding was approaching. There was no news on the Bellatrix front. Luna had returned to Sweden with Rolf; and Kingsley would only say he had people following up clues in all the countries Bellatrix had let slip from her encounter with Luna.

Percy and Audrey's wedding was very nice. Percy had become a little less stuffy since the Battle of Hogwarts and actually had friends in his office at the ministry who came to the wedding. He lost his position as the Jr. Assistant to the minister after Rufus Scrimgeour was killed but his efficiency did get him a good post and he was happy with the idea of possible future promotions. Percy invited Kingsley who came more to see Molly and Arthur than because of the wedding and it gave Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to get the latest news on the Horcrux hunt.

Kingsley seemed enthusiastic. "Aurors in every country tell Clyde they have solid leads and claimed there are good possibilities of catching some of Bellatrix's people everywhere," he said, "except Ireland, it seemed to be a dead end there so far.

"What about Seamus Finnigan?" asked Ron.

"What about him?" said Kingsley. "Who is Seamus Finnigan?"

"He was our roommate in the dorms at Hogwarts." said Harry. "His family has been in all types of magical businesses in Ireland for hundred's of years. His parents know everyone magical there is to know in Ireland. That's a good idea Ron; let's contact Seamus and see if his parents can tell us about any rumors or strange happenings in Ireland."

"Get Dean to do it." said Ron. "Seamus' mother never liked you since the year Fudge and the Daily Prophet were spreading all those lies about you. But Dean was Seamus' best friend and Mrs. Finnigan liked him. Remember she took Dean with to the world cup with her family. If she'll talk to anyone it will be Dean."

"I'll talk to Dean on Monday morning" Kingsley said, "and I'll have Clyde put together some questions for him to ask without arousing her suspicions or giving away what we are after."

They heard no more from Kingsley but Dean got an orange memo from Kingsley during class Monday morning. "It must have landed on the wrong desk." he said without looking at it as he handed it to Harry while the instructor glared at them.

Harry took a quick look at the name and handed it back. "It came to the right desk," Harry said, "it's for you."

Dean read it and at the morning break he went to the instructor then left and didn't return after the break.

"What's up?" asked Angelina as they sat sipping coffee. She was used to Harry and Ron being called out by Kingsley but sounded a little jealous about Dean getting called not her. She hadn't been given an assignment since they had all been to Washington the year before.

"We talked with Kingsley at Percy's wedding Saturday and he mentioned about a job that had to be done in Ireland." said Harry trying to down play the whole situation so she wouldn't think it was he and Ron that got Dean this plum assignment and not her. "It came up that Dean is best friends with Seamus Finnigan; you remember him Angelina."

"Yeah," she said, "he was in your dorm, wasn't he?"

"Well Seamus' parents may be able to help the investigation in Ireland and his mother always liked Dean; so I guess Kingsley wants to use Dean to ask her some questions. At least he said he would have Clyde Chitterly draw up some questions. If I'm guessing right, Dean will probably be gone a day or two."

Dean didn't return to class that day, nor on Wednesday or Thursday. When he didn't show on Friday morning Angelina approached Ron and Harry and asked, "Did you hear anything about Dean and his assignment?"

"No" they both answered. "We haven't seen Kingsley or Clyde all week, but we were thinking of going to Kingsley's office after class today. We thought Dean would only be gone a day or two at the most."

"Mind if I come with you?" Angelina asked. Harry could hear by the tone in her voice she was thinking about Dean becoming a favorite of the minister like Harry and Ron already were, and that could mean promotions over her in the future.

"No," said Harry, "we don't mind, but as often as not, Kingsley isn't in or has nothing to tell, but you're welcome to come any time."

When class ended they went to the elevators to go up to the first level where Kingsley's office was and Hermione was in the elevator when it arrived.

"Hi Angelina," she said "what's up?

"We are going to ask Kingsley about Dean," Angelina said, "he's been gone all week. We were wondering if he is safe and if he reported any new leads."

They asked the secretary if they could see Kingsley and she asked them to wait while she entered his office. When she came out she said, "He'll see you now."

Kingsley was at his desk and Clyde and Dean were sitting across from him. "News travels fast," he said, "Dean hasn't been back twenty minutes and everyone seems to know. First Clyde shows up five minutes after Dean then you four. Dean was just starting the interesting part of his story but I'll have him start over for you."

Dean related how he apparated to Seamus' office in the family business and talked to him first. Mrs. Finnigan did the social contacts for the business; meeting with the customers, while Mr. Finnigan took care of the books and sales. Seamus agreed to present the idea to his mother in a way that would make her more likely to cooperate rather than make her try to protect clients' privacy.

Seamus had told his mother last year about Dean being in the United States and how he was attacked along with some other friends by this criminal organization. Now he tied in an Irish connection; he said that Dean was trying to round up the last remaining dark wizards of this group and how clues made Dean think they were in Ireland.

Dean went through Clyde's list of questions asking about anyone that may have let slip an attitude in favor of dark magic, if anyone had dropped out of sight for a few days, and without mentioning Bellatrix's name, if anyone had brought up the names of people from any of the countries where Bellatrix had visited. He ended up with five names of people Mrs. Finnigan thought had been acting strangely or perhaps she just didn't think they were socially acceptable by her standards. At least it was a start.

Dean met with Clyde's Aurors working in Ireland and they set up surveillance of these five. Within two days these suspects were seen contacting each other and also seven other people with backgrounds found to be less than pure. Dean returned to give the report to Kingsley and Clyde leaving the Irish Aurors still following the suspects. In one week this break took them from a dead end to a dozen viable suspects with locations to be searched for new clues.

Angelina congratulated Dean on a good job along with everyone else but still seemed down about not seeing any action herself. Later Harry decided to talk with Clyde about this privately. Besides the fact that Angelina had been friends with him for nine years, since they were on the Quidditch team Harry's first year at Hogwarts, Harry knew Aurors that are unhappy tend to miss things that could endanger themselves and their partner.

Clyde considered what Harry said then asked, "Harry, are you trying to tell me who I should send out on missions. Sending out students, even third year students, is not SOP. The only reason Dean went out was his connection to Seamus Finnigan. You and Ron went to Washington last year because you were the only bait we had that could have drawn out the people the American's were after. Besides, Angelina did get to go to Washington to help you. I never remember sending out students before in any of the years I have been an Auror."

"I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job; and I know the odd circumstances that got me, Ron, and Dean involved. All I'm trying to do is let you know Angelina isn't happy with the attention Ron and I get but she understands why it's that way. Dean getting special attention is harder for her to put up with, and I thought you should know she's unhappy. We've lost a lot of good Aurors in the last two years and I think she'll make a great Auror. I wouldn't want to lose her from the training program now if something can be done to stop it. Our instructors have noticed but there is nothing they can to too pick up her spirit. They always tell her what a good job she is going in class but she's been a person of action since I first met her and nothing but action will make her happy."

"I'll think about what you said." Clyde answered. "But I can't promise to send her on an operation; I can't even promise I'll send you out again until you graduate as a regular full time Auror. It all depends on what turns up and if any of you are the best candidate to get a specific job done. In less than nine months you'll all be graduating and seeing so much action you'll all be asking for a break."

Things returned to normal and for four weeks nothing new happened. Hermione's birthday passed, Ginny's first Quidditch match of the new season arrived, she was lead scorer with eight goals, and the Harpies won the match.

October was slipping by when on the last Thursday of the month Kingsley and Clyde showed up in the Auror class late in the afternoon. "We have a job for you four." Clyde said. "We have gathered all the information we think we will get from the Irish surveillance program and are ready to make some arrests. All twelve coven suspects will be rounded up at the same time by separate teams of Aurors. This should keep any of them from sending warnings out or disappearing if they get a warning from one of the others.

We believe all of these suspects know how to soar and five of the Aurors trained in the first soaring class were lost in the Bulgarian operation. Three teams with six others are currently involved in the operations in Eastern Europe and can't be withdrawn quickly without creating problems there. The minister and I will be supervising the operation which leaves us only twenty trained people or ten teams. You four are the only others that know how to soar so you will make up the two other teams. Ron and Harry will be team eleven, Angelina and Dean team twelve. Everyone will report to Auror headquarters in Ireland Saturday morning at nine for briefings and target assignments. The raid will happen Sunday before dawn. Plan to be in Ireland until Monday morning at least. I will see you all there."

"I know you were all out in the field in Washington and did a fine job;" Kingsley added, "but sending third year trainees on a capture or kill mission is highly irregular, so don't let yourselves be the ones killed. It will make me and Clyde look bad." He gave the four young Aurors a grim smile; then they both turned and left.

The instructors spent the rest of the class giving advice and reviewing possible situations that could be useful to the four students. They ended with, "Good luck and we'll see you all in class tomorrow for a tactical review of capture techniques."

Angelina said she and Dean were going to have dinner together then suggested they all meet at her flat at seven that night to talk over details. At five they met Hermione at the elevator and before disapparating from the lobby Angelina said, "See you lot at seven." After apparating to the park on Grimmauld place as they were walking to number twelve, Hermione asked, "What was that Angelina said, see you at seven."

"Wait till we inside and we'll tell you and Ginny at the same time." Harry said. As they entered the door Kreacher was waiting and Harry told him they would have to eat early because he and Ron had to go out before seven. When Ginny came down the stairs Harry said, "Let's sit in the kitchen while Kreacher gets the food ready, Ron and I have something to tell you both."

When everyone was seated, Harry explained about their assignment; and that they would be gone from early Saturday morning and not be back until late on Monday. He could see the worry in the girl's faces but they said nothing. "We are all meeting at Angelina's place at seven to discuss tactics." Harry said. "Tomorrow we have regular classes then that night we have to pack for at least three days maybe more."

Nobody said anything for a few minutes then Hermione finally said, "We knew the time was coming when you two would be out an assignment and in danger; we just didn't think it would be this soon."

"Hermione, we've all been in danger since we first met Harry on the Hogwarts Express nine years ago." said Ron. "This is less dangerous than a lot of things we did. These people are not as powerful as Voldemort and we are better trained and more prepared than we ever were back then. Everything will be fine."

"We both know that." said Ginny. "But somehow this is different. You're going out on the first assignment of a new career and will be doing it over and over again for years. It's just different some how."

After eating Harry and Ron apparated to Angelina's. They went over two man team tactics for checking for alarms on a building, entering a building with one, two, and multiple exit points, how to detect concealment charms, the best spells for capture rather than killing a suspect, and defensive spells. It was after eleven when Harry and Ron got back to Grimmauld Place.

That Friday class was spent the same way as the night before and by five o'clock everyone was getting tired of going over things again and again. When they got home they found that Kreacher had a special meal ready and asked what time Master Harry and his friend would be leaving on Saturday and if they wanted anything special for breakfast.

After eating Ron went with Hermione up to their bedroom to pack but Ginny had packed Harry's things after she got home from Quidditch practice and she wanted to just sit and talk. In the morning the girls were up at five with the boys to say good-by. Dean and Angelina arrived at Grimmauld place at six so they could apparate to Ireland together, because only Dean knew the location of Auror headquarters in Ireland.

They arrived early and Dean introduced them to the Irish Aurors he had worked with the month before. The English Aurors that had taken the soaring class began to arrive and just before nine Clyde and Kingsley apparated in.

The Irish Aurors gave a general briefing to everyone on the situation then each team went to a separate room where there were diagrams of that team's target house and details on the suspect's habits. An Irish Auror was attached to each team so there would physically be a three man team but practically speaking since the Irish weren't trained in soaring the Irish member would cover the ground escape routes while the English team entered the house to hopefully capture or if necessary kill the suspect. The Irish would then do the room by room search while the English returned to headquarters with the prisoner.

Ron and Harry were assigned to pick up a man named Liam O'Donnell from Galway. He was thirty-seven and single, lived alone in a house off of Dyke road just north of Galway along the Corrib River near Lough Corrib, but sometimes had a girlfriend stay over. They would find out if the girl was there when they arrived at the house from the Auror on duty watching the place. There was also the possibility that he would stay at the girlfriend's house and that also wouldn't be known until late that night. This meant two houses had to be studied and two plans had to be memorized to be ready for either possibility. They worked things out until late that evening until all three of them were satisfied with both plans.

There were rooms to spend the night with the three person teams sharing a room so they could consult if any questions arose. At five they were already up and having a small meal before the Irish Auror led the team to a point near their target. Everyone had to be in place by six and at six-thirty the raid would be started simultaneously at all locations by a signal from Clyde.

O'Donnell was home but his girlfriend had stayed the night. She had to be treated as a possible threat and restrained along with O'Donnell. Also the house was by itself in a field which was good since there were no neighbors nearby to complicate things but bad since there was no cover for Harry, Ron, and their Irish partner. They would have to move in under Disillusionment charms meaning everyone had to follow the plan exactly and stay in the positions assigned to avoid hitting each other by accident while invisible. Harry and Ron had been together so long they almost knew the other's thoughts; but working with a stranger was going to make things tricky if something forced them to deviate from the plan.

They disillusioned and approached the house. There was a Caterwauling charm which the Irish Auror disarmed. Harry took the front door on the west and Ron the side door on the south. The Irish Auror went fifty feet from the northeast corner of the house so he could see both the north and east sides and watch the windows. At six-thirty the signal came from Clyde and Harry and Ron each pointed their wand at the door in front of them and silently thought, "Alohomora." at the same time.

Ron entered a small kitchen lit only by his wand light which he held at arm's length to his side. If an attack came chances were any spell would be aimed at the light with the attacker thinking it would be in front of or close to the body of whoever was holding it. After doing a sweep to check for concealment charms and alarms he headed slowly to a doorway across the room watching carefully not to trip over or bump into anything in the near total blackness.

He looked through the doorway and saw a wand light in the next room that he figured was Harry's wand; it was aimed into a closet. As the light came back out of the closet Ron blinked his wand light and saw the other blink twice, confirming it was Harry. Ron moved to a hall leading to a back room while Harry's light moved toward the steps. In less than two minutes Ron found the back room clear and returned to the front room. Harry's light was at the top of the stairs where three doors, all closed, were waiting. Harry blinked his light and Ron went up to join him.

No light shown from under any door and they both knew the left door led to the bathroom, the others to two bedrooms. While Ron watched the center and right doors Harry opened the bathroom and swept it for charms and the presence of humans without results. Intelligence said the center room was where O'Donnell slept so Ron now checked the right room and found nothing. They both lit their wands as bright as possible and allowed their eyes to adjust. The plan called for them to enter the bedroom and sweep the room with a series of stunning spells while the bright light would startle and temporarily blind whoever was inside preventing them from taking good aim at Harry and Ron.

Harry put out his light and tapped Ron's wand hand three times and on the third tap Ron flung the door open. Harry entered, bending low but holding his wand as high as he could firing stunners from left to right across the room. Ron entered behind Harry and saw the man he recognized as O'Donnell from the intelligence pictures already falling from being hit by one of Harry's stunners. Then a spell hit his wand hand throwing the wand backward against the wall extinguishing the light. Before it went out Ron caught a glimpse of a girl crouched behind the side of a dresser. His hand was numb from the spell and Ron knew if the spell had hit his body or head he would have been knocked out or worse.

As he drew his spare wand with his left hand he saw a blast from Harry light up the room and hit the dresser blowing it apart and smashing the window behind. The girl must have jumped through the open window because he heard her scream as a thump sounded in the distance. Ron lit up his spare wand and saw Harry looking through the broken glass. "She's trying to run to the northwest." Harry yelled. "Go after her and I'll bind O'Donnell. Remember to give O'Malley the signal before he blasts you instead of her."

Ron ran down the steps and out the front door turning right and running to the northwest where Harry said he saw the girl headed. He shot two blasts of green wand sparks ahead of him and saw O'Malley's gold sparks reply from further on his right. As they converged they reached the river but there was no sign of the girl. Either she had apparated or slipped past them as they ran. It would have to wait till it got light to look for tracks and it would be dangerous to stand here in the dark with her having a wand in her hand. If she saw them first they could both be dead; so they returned to the house where Harry held O'Donnell left arm and Ron the right and they apparated back to Auror headquarters with their prisoner while O'Malley waited for the search team.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII – The Treasure of Irish Kings

When they arrived they found the place bustling with returning teams of Aurors and their prisoners. They handed their prisoner over to Irish jailers and went to be debriefed. After telling Clyde their stories and getting a quick congratulations they went to a large office to fill out written reports.

They learned three suspects had been killed while resisting but two more English Aurors and an Irish Auror had also been lost when undetected alarms went off giving the suspects a chance to prepare a defense. Angelina and Dean were safe and had no problem capturing their suspect but started to take the mickey out of Ron and Harry for letting their suspect's girlfriend escape. Just then O'Malley arrived with the girl. She had dropped her wand when she jumped from the window and with a badly twisted ankle she had been hiding under some bushes until the daylight got bright enough for the Irish team to spot her.

It was late afternoon before all the paperwork was finished and Kingsley called a meeting of all personnel. After having a moment of silence for the lost Aurors, Kingsley thanked everyone, and since all the suspects had been accounted for he gave permission for everyone to return home whenever they were ready.

The older Aurors invited the four trainees to come to a traditional commemorative wake-party at a pub where they met after an operation like this to honor those killed by telling stories of dead Auror's adventures and triumphs. Angelina and Dean were all for this because they felt it made them part of the team instead of just trainees and it reminded them of the victory on the morning after the Battle of Hogwarts.

Ron and Harry were more somber when remembering that morning in the great hall. Since they had been fighting Voldemort for seven years and lost more friends and family than anyone else it was harder on them. Nevertheless they agreed the dead should be honored and the twenty-two Aurors all apparated to a back room in a muggle pub in London where they put away their wands and for the sake of the muggle owner pretended to be undercover muggle police until the wee hours of the morning.

Everyone told of their capture that morning with the partners of the dead Aurors giving them the credit for the capture and for saving the other's life. Eventually it got around to what Harry knew it would; somebody asked him to tell the story of his adventures fighting Voldemort. Harry tried to decline saying that night should be about honoring the dead Aurors, but eventually Dean and Angelina started telling about the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry nudged Ron and the two of them managed to slip out and head back to Grimmauld Place around three in the morning.

When they came in they found Ginny and Hermione waiting in the hall. "We asked Kreacher to wake us if you came home early." said Ginny breaking into tears as she threw her arms around Harry's neck. Hermione was also crying as she hugged Ron.

"Don't cry, don't cry." both Harry and Ron kept repeating. "We're fine, everything went well and Kingsley let us go early."

"You both smell like a pub." said Hermione wiping her eyes. "Where were you?"

Not wanting to get the girls crying again; Harry left out the fact that two Aurors were killed and explained how the Aurors always went out to celebrate a successful operation and how they were invited along. "We couldn't say no," added Ron, "these people are our superiors and we have to work with them for the next twenty or thirty years. We snuck out as soon as we could."

Now the girls laughed. "We understand," Ginny said, "it's like the party after we win a Quidditch match; everyone has to go, it builds team spirit."

"Well," said Hermione, "Ron and I are going upstairs and have our own celebration of his return. See you two in the morning."

"I think I feel like doing some celebrating too." said Ginny as she grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him toward their bedroom.

The next morning at the breakfast table the girls were all smiles but Harry and Ron looked and felt like they were up all night; which they were. "It's going to be a long day in class today." said Ron as they headed toward the door.

"Quidditch practice on a few hours sleep won't be a picnic either," yawned Ginny looking at Harry, "but last night was worth it."

"Stop complaining Ron," said Harry laughing, "you sleep through most the class anyway." He ducked quickly and held up one arm to block as a text book flew at his head. To everyone's surprise the book turned, slowed, and landed in Harry's hand.

"How did you do that without your wand?" asked Ron.

"I just thought of it coming to me alike a summoning charm," said Harry, "and it did. I saw Dumbledore and Voldemort both cast spells without their wands and Dumbledore told me several times that magic is in the mind, a wand and words are only to help you concentrate. I guess all the nonverbal spells we've been practicing in class is starting to pay off."

"Harry," said Ginny, "there's a big difference between nonverbal and doing magic without your wand on you. I think you should tell Kingsley about this he may want you to talk with some magical theory experts at the ministry."

Hermione added, "Ginny's right, when we have time I'd like to see if you can do anything else without your wand on you, it could be useful to an Auror."

After arriving at the ministry Hermione left for her office and Ron and Harry walked to their classroom. When they arrived they found Kingsley and Clyde talking with their instructors. Dean was already there and Angelina came in right behind them.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Don't know," answered Dean "they were talking when I got here."

The discussion went on for several more minutes and finally Kingsley waved for the four of them to come up front.

"We've had several problems arise over the last two days and think you four may be able to help." said Kingsley.

"We'll be happy to help with whatever we can." said Angelina excited about another possible assignment. "What do you need?"

"While you four were in Ireland," Clyde said, "our teams in eastern Europe were leading Aurors from three countries on similar raids there with less success. Of the thirty-six members of Bellatrix's last three covens twenty escaped. They soared away leaving the untrained Aurors from these countries standing there casting spells into the sky."

"We need," broke in Kingsley, "more Aurors trained in soaring."

"You want us to train foreign Aurors to soar?" asked Harry.

"Not exactly." said Clyde.

Kingsley broke in again, "We don't think training some of these people, who we feel are less than reliable, how to soar is a good idea. However there are the two classes behind yours that we want ready to soar when they graduate. Then there are the Irish, the Yanks, the Kiwis and Aussies who can be depended on and are willing to send people to help us for the short run at least.

Your instructors have agreed that thanks to your practical experiences during the war; you four are way ahead in your class work and they are willing to give you some time off to help us. Clyde reviewed the Irish Auror's reports on your actions and agrees you all handled yourselves professionally.

Harry, Ron, if your text book on soaring is ready we want you two to train the first and second year classes and set up a schedule for the Irish; you go there or let them come here whichever is easier. Coordinate with the Irish head Auror and the instructors here.

We want Angelina and Dean to go to New Zealand and Australia for a few weeks to train their people. We want you to bring back the five best soaring teams from each country. The Ministers of Magic from each country has agreed to lend them to us for six months in return for the training. Coordinate with their head Aurors on who to pick but make sure they are good at soaring capture tactics."

"What about the Americans?" asked Ron. "They asked us for training during the summer."

Clyde responded, "After Angelina and Dean finish down under they will fly to the states for a few weeks and do the Yanks. They also agreed to lend us a few teams until we nail these escaped eastern European coven people. We hope to be done with all this training by Christmas and get you four back in class in January to finish up your final few classes and still graduate on time in May."

"Our text is almost finished." said Harry. "All we need to do is add in the notes we made on large team tactics and make enough copies. Let us know how many Angelina and Dean will need and we will be ready in three days."

"Good enough," said Kingsley, "it will take that long for Dean and Angelina to make their arrangements with the head Aurors in Australia and New Zealand and get muggle plane reservations. Clyde will set you two up with an office in the Auror department and a secretary to handle the paperwork. Just remember diplomacy; I want one of you two to handle all the personal talks with the people in the other countries. We don't want any of them to feel insulted by being handed off to a secretary."

Harry and Ron, do you want to work out of a ministry office or will you feel more comfortable finishing the book at Grimmauld Place?"

"We'll work here; it will be easier in the long run." said Harry looking at Ron who nodded.

"I apparate back to get our notes," said Ron, "while you talk with the Minister about what Hermione said."

Clyde led Angelina and Dean out and Ron headed to the disapparation area while Kingsley waited for Harry to speak.

"I think you should hear this also." said Harry looking at the two instructors.

He related the story of Ron throwing the book and how he made it come to his hand without his wand.

"Where was your wand?" asked the older of the two teachers, "In the pocket of your robe?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I wasn't wearing it at the time; we were at the breakfast table and my robe was hanging on the rack near the door."

"How far away?" asked the other instructor.

Harry hesitated for a few seconds then said," More than ten feet at least."

"Where at the table were you sitting?" asked Kingsley.

"Near the fireplace, "said Harry, "with my back toward the fire."

"That's more than fifteen feet!" said Kingsley, "I never heard of such a thing."

Both instructors nodded. "A powerful witch or wizard can do magic if their wand in on their person somewhere but fifteen feet away! This must be investigated."

"That's what Hermione said. When we have time she wants me to try other things without my wand while she observes." said Harry.

"First things first." said Kingsley. "You and Ron get to work on the soaring training. I'll speak to some magical theory experts in the Department of Mysteries about this other thing and get back to you. In the mean time nobody is to tell anyone else about what Harry did. Let's just keep this quiet until we know more about it. Same thing goes for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Let them know Harry."

After thinking about how to state it so nobody else would understand what he meant Harry sent an owl to Ginny with a message not to talk with anyone about "what happened in the kitchen that morning" then he stopped at Hermione's office to tell her and when Ron returned Harry relayed what Kingsley said.

"Kingsley and our teachers though it is a big deal like Hermione and Ginny did." he told Ron. "He even wants to check with the Department of Mysteries.

Now let's get this book together and see if we can arrange a schedule. I think we should do the Irish first; they're in the field and can use the training now. The other classes will have more than a year before they get out."

November passed quickly. Twenty-six Irish Aurors were done in the first class and thirty more in a second class. They were now back in Ireland using their new skill. In a field far from muggle eyes the second year Auror trainees were now flying around overhead with teams of two chasing a practice fugitive while Harry and Ron observed and made notes on each team. The first year trainees were set to start next week.

An owl arrived and landed next to Harry who took the letter from its leg.

"Kingsley wants to see us before we go home today." he told Ron.

"We have three teams to evaluate yet and it's getting dark." said Ron.

"They'll have to finish tomorrow morning," said Harry. "they're not ready for night pursuits. When this team gets their practice fugitive we'll quit for the day. Tell everyone to meet here in the field at eight tomorrow instead of the classroom. Make sure their reports on the effectiveness of their own their own trial and all the others up to now are ready to hand in tomorrow before class. We'll give them until Monday morning to write up the last three teams that will go out tomorrow. We have turn in the reports to their regular instructors to be put into their formal records when the trainees go back to the normal classes.

That's it team eleven just got their man so let's wind up for now and go see Kingsley."

Kingsley was waiting in his office when they arrived. His secretary was already gone but his door was open.

"Have a seat," he said. "there is some bad news. One of our teams found Vaslav Krum."

"Viktor's uncle, the one that got Bellatrix's Horcrux? yelled Ron as he stood up.

"What's the bad news?" asked Harry.

"He wouldn't surrender." said Kingsley. "He didn't try to soar away but holed up and fought off six Aurors for more than an hour before the building he was in collapsed on him. He died without telling us what he did with the Horcrux."

"Now what? Ron asked Kingsley.

"Now we pursue other clues." answered Harry instead of Kingsley. "He may have hidden it but I'll bet there are other people that know where. Bellatrix would never risk having only one person know how to get it if needed. We find one of them or kill them all so the next time there will be nobody left to bring her back when she dies."

"That's the right attitude." said Kingsley. "There is also some good news. Ten teams of Aussies and Kiwis arrived today and Clyde will have them out in the field tomorrow. He's with them now, want to meet them? They all heard about your adventures from Dean and Angelina and asked to meet you two."

Knowing how important good relationships with the foreign Aurors are; Harry and Ron both said yes and as they got up Kingsley waved his hand.

"Just a minute, one more thing." he said as he handed each of them a paper. "Take a look."

It was a ministry notification of pay grade change more than doubling their pay. "Angelina and Dean each got one to." Kingsley said. "Since you four have been working as instructors Clyde suggested that its only fair you should be paid at that grade instead of trainee grade. You'll keep this level until you graduate then you'll be moved up to active Auror grade with another raise. Congratulations."

"Wait till I tell Hermione I'm making more than her now," said Ron, "we'll have to go out and celebrate."

"Celebrating will have to wait till Friday night," said Harry, "remember we still have class tomorrow at eight and reports to finish tonight on the teams we evaluated today."

After meeting with the Aussies and Kiwis for a half an hour Harry and Ron headed back to Grimmauld Place with their ears still ringing with invitations to visit down under on their next vacation.

Monday morning Harry and Ron arrived to start the last class of soaring training with the first years only to find Kingsley waiting in their classroom.

"We may have a big break with one of the Horcruxes." he started. "Clyde is headed back from Ireland; he said he didn't want to put something so important on an owl. Come see me at your first break he should be here by then."

At first break Harry and Ron left the trainees with a reading assignment from their text with their regular instructors in charge and headed to Kingsley's office. They found Clyde there with him.

"Clyde started with, "Do you two remember the girlfriend of the suspect you captured in the Irish operation last month."

Harry said, "She jumped from the window and hid under a bush; the Irish Aurors picked he up when it got light."

Clyde continued, "Well we finally got around to interrogating her after we finished with the nine surviving Irish coven members and all the eastern European people that were turned over to us from those raids.

All those others gave us nothing important, but when we asked her what she knew about her boyfriend's activities, it seems she remembered he told her that if his superior was killed he had orders to retrieve something from a castle of one of the medieval Irish kings and follow the instructions that were with it. Since he hadn't heard from his superior for months he thought she may be dead and went to check but that since it didn't appear she must be alive somewhere. She remembers going with him three times to the ruins of a castle but not finding anything there. He said it was hidden as long as his superior was alive but if "she" died it would become visible. "

"It has to be one of Bellatrix's Horcruxes." said Harry.

"That's what we think," said Kingsley.

"The problem is she doesn't know which king or castle," said Clyde, "she just side-a-long apparated with him but he never revealed a name or location. Ireland is like England, there are ruins of castles all over and lists of old kings as long as your arm."

"Are there any other clues?" asked Ron.

"Perhaps," said Kingsley. "They always went around sunset and she remembers seeing a river in the opposite direction of the sunset, to the east of the ruins. The Irish Aurors checked with historians and they suggested it might be one of the Kings of Connacht. They were rulers of the province of Connacht, which lies west of the River Shannon. There is a long list of kings of Connacht from the fifth to fifteenth centuries but most of them ruled from the same castle which fell into ruins after the union with England.

But how the Horcrux is invisible now but becomes visible if Bellatrix dies I don't follow."

Also said Clyde, "We don't know how to find it while it's invisible and we can't kill Bellatrix to make it visible because if she dies she could be brought back before we find it or even if we do find and destroy it there is the other Horcrux to find. It would be like letting her escape. The Irish Aurors and our people have been all over the ruins feeling into every crack and corner for an invisible object but found nothing. Maybe we have the wrong ruin. We're stumped. "

Harry interrupted, "This sounds something like a Fidelius charm on a house with Bellatrix as the secret keeper. If there is only one secret keeper the charm dies with that person and the house or in this case the Horcrux becomes visible. We don't need to see it however; unlike a house Luna just needs to get near a Horcrux to feel it. Once we know the approximate location maybe we can figure some way to get at it. I'll check with Hermione."

"When did you become an expert on Fidelius charms?" asked Kingsley.

"I'm not," said Harry, "that's why I had Hermione looking into them." After seeing the looks on their faces including Ron's Harry went on.

"I've been thinking about the Fidelius charm on Grimmauld Place and how many people are secret keepers for it now. The more secret keepers the weaker the charm becomes and there are dozens of people that know of Grimmauld Place now. I've been considering removing the old charm and placing a new one on the place ever since Luna showed Rolf Scamander how to find it. Hermione is much better at charms than me so I asked her to check on it and she has been keeping me up on what she learned."

Kingsley quickly wrote an orange memo and it flew out the door. "I asked Hermione to come here immediately. If she thinks she can break a Fidelius charm I will send for Luna."

When Hermione arrived they went over the entire story. When Clyde told about the Aurors feeling all around the ruins but not being able to find anything Hermione giggled and said, "They won't be able to feel it, it's not there."

Kingsley asked, "How do you know it's not there?"

"Well," answered Hermione, "I guess I don't really mean it's not there the way you are thinking about it. It may be hidden at the castle site but if it's under a Fidelius charm it's not there there."

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy but finally Kingsley said, "Just tell me if a Fidelius charm could be broken.

Hermione said, "Yes, but there is more to it than that. I'll really have to show you a demonstration for you to get the idea. The short answer is to break the charm I'll have to know exactly where the charm placed the Horcrux after Bellatrix placed it in the castle so my counter spell can be aimed where the Horcrux really is. Usually only a secret keeper can do it; but perhaps if Luna can lead me to where the Horcrux is I will be able to find where the Horcrux is and I can remove the charm. Assuming this is really a Fidelius charm and not something totally different. I'll have to look up more information and try it out first."

Kingsley looked at Clyde with the 'did you follow that' look and Clyde looked back the same way. He hesitated for a moment then Kingsley said, "Ron, you can go back to your work with the soaring trainees."

"Hermione, by five o'clock I want a demonstration of how a Fidelius charm will do whatever you said it is doing and I want to see you eliminate it. Get whatever help you need in the way of reference books, objects, and a room where you can work in secret.

Harry, I want you to go down to the Department of Mysteries now and ask the Room of Doors to send you to Mr. Pinkley's office. Keep me advised on a regular basis as to what you and he are doing. When you finish there go back with Ron and the trainees.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX – One Down, One to Go

After leaving Kingsley's office Ron headed back to the soaring class, reminding Hermione to keep him up to date on what she was doing, and asking Harry to try and get back to the soaring class as soon as he could.

When Ron was gone Harry and Hermione talked about what she had to do and she decided to go with Harry to the department of Mysteries since it was the one place in the ministry where secret activities could be worked on without anybody asking questions.

When they entered the Room of Doors Hermione spoke out loud to the empty room asking it for a private room where she could work and nobody else could enter without her permission. One of the many doors opened and as she walked toward it she commented to Harry that this was like asking the Room of Requirement back at Hogwarts to become something. "It has to work on the same principle," she said, "just with more options for more users at the same time." As she walked into the other room and the door closed behind her.

Harry stood there for a moment thinking about what Hermione had said and then asked the room to show him the way to Mr. Pinkley's office. One of the doors opened into a hallway and Harry walked to the far end where there was a sign on a door that read Mr. Pinkley, Magical Theory Research. Harry knocked and a voice said, "Come in Mr. Potter and have a seat."

Pinkley reminded Harry of the ministry official, Wilkie Twycross that taught the apparation class at Hogwarts four years ago. He was small and unsubstantial almost as if a good wind would blow him away.

Harry sat down and Pinkley immediately started to ask question after question most of which Harry couldn't answer, like what was the exact temperature and humidity in the room, or how many calories Harry ate each day for the entire week before the incident. In response to Harry's question, Mr. Pinkley explained a calorie wasn't a type of vegetable but a measure of how much energy was in food.

The obvious questions like what time it happened, where it happened, who else was present, and exactly where his wand was made sense; but why Pinkley wanted to know the size of Harry's shoes, or the color of his grandmothers' eyes, or whether his grandfathers were bald Harry didn't understand.

After about a half an hour of such questions Pinkley said that was all for today. He asked how to contact Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Kreacher; then told Harry he could go until such a time that some experiments could be set up to test if Harry could repeat the incident. He gave Harry the impression that he thought Harry was lying or hallucinating the entire event and when Harry told him Ron and Hermione worked at the ministry Pinkley got all excited and told Harry to go get them now. He didn't seem happy when Harry explained that Ron was teaching a class and Hermione was working on a project for the Minister of Magic so they couldn't just stop what they were doing to come see him.

Ginny could come in after her practice some day; but Kreacher would be a problem. Harry didn't want to ask Pinkley to come to Grimmauld Place but also didn't want Pinkley to interview Kreacher without Harry being there. Pinkley insisted that Kreacher would have to come into the ministry and had to be interviewed without Harry there because house elves in the presence of their master are often intimidated and don't answer. Again Pinkley got upset when Harry hesitated about Kreacher.

After thinking over how important Kingsley thought this to be; Harry promised he would tell everyone to come see Pinkley as soon as possible. Apparently satisfied, Pinkley calmed down a bit and ducked down with his nose almost against the desk to begin going over Harry's answers. Harry hesitated only a moment and slipped out the door. When he got back to the Room of Doors he asked the room to show him where Hermione was but the room didn't open any doors. Then he remembered Hermione had asked that nobody could get into her experiment without her permission and he realized he would have to wait to tell her about Pinkley. He asked the room for the exit and returned to the classroom where Ron was going over the theory of soaring with the class.

At lunch break Harry told Ron the story of Pinkley and Ron said he would go see Pinkley now if that was alright with Harry. After finishing eating Ron left Harry to do the afternoon session and returned just after two shaking his head. At the afternoon break Ron told Harry how Pinkley got all excited when he arrived and then asked many of the same questions he had asked Harry. Other questions concerned the nature of the book Ron threw, how many pages it was, how heavy, if it had ever been in a haunted house for any length of time, and if Ron threw it underhand or overhand.

A few minutes before five, two memos arrived, one from Kingsley asking them to come to the Department of Mysteries at five; the other from Hermione asking the same thing as if she wasn't sure Kingsley would ask them.

When the entered the Room of Doors Harry hesitated to ask to see Hermione since the room didn't respond to him last time, but Ron spoke up and a door opened into a hall. Hermione must have told the room to allow them in. At the end of the hall there was another door this one without a knob on it so Harry said, "Harry Potter and Ron Weasley here to see Hermione Granger." and the door opened.

Hermione was inside with Kingsley and Clyde Chitterly but the room was empty otherwise. When the door closed behind them Hermione spoke first.

"You two are late," she said, "I already showed the Minister and Head Auror the reference book I've been using and explained the nature and theory behind a Fidelius charm. Then I preformed the charm for them; I was about to cancel the charm."

"Where did you get a reference book about Fidelius charms?" Ron asked.

"I asked the room for it and it was here." answered Hermione.

"Where is this book now?" Harry said looking around.

"On the desk." said Hermione.

"What desk?" said Ron also looking around, "The room is empty."

"The desk I cast the Fidelius charm on." said Hermione. It's hidden now by the charm so you can't find it since you're not a secret keeper."

Ron began to feel around using his arms and legs to try and bump into the desk but found nothing while Hermione and the others waited. "I don't feel any desk." he finally said.

"That's because its not here." answered Hermione.

"You said it was hidden by the charm," Ron said, "and now you're saying it isn't here. Which is it?"

"Both," said Hermione, "the charm removed the desk and everything on it from the dimensions of this room and put it into another dimension. This other dimension is part of this room but not part of the dimensions we live in. Not being a secret keeper you can't enter or reach into this other dimension. The desk is not invisible like putting a disillusionment charm or invisibility cloak on it. With them we wouldn't be able to see it but it would still be here and we could bump into it or feel it.

The secret keeper can see into the other dimension and reach the desk. Now I will remove the charm and the desk will return into the dimensions we live in."

She waved her wand in a complex motion without uttering a single word and suddenly the desk was there with a thick book resting on it.

As she watched the others' faces she said, "What I just explained about the desk is why the Horcrux at the castle can't be bumped into, felt by your Aurors, or found accidently by a stranger. As long as Bellatrix, its secret keeper is alive, it will stay in another dimension. If Luna can feel the Horcrux through the dimensional opening, and I'm not sure she will be able to, she can describe it to me and I may be able to draw it back into our dimensions. No guarantee, Mr. Minister; but we have nothing to lose by trying."

"Okay," said Kingsley, "I still don't quite understand but I agree we have nothing to lose. I will ask Luna to come see you and you explain to her what you intend to do and work out whatever logistics you think necessary. Now lets get out of here, this place gives me the willies."

"I want to go to Hogwarts tomorrow, Mr. Minister" said Hermione, "and you will have to notify my superior that I will be out of work for the next few days."

"Why Hogwarts?" asked Kingsley.

Hermione chose her words carefully, "The ministry library could only show me three books about Fidelius charms. The one I showed you was the best of them but still I think incomplete. Also I talked to some of your Magical Theory people here in the Department of Mysteries and they were of different opinions about what I am trying to do. I am hoping the Hogwarts' library may have more information and that Professor Flitwick can tell me more about these other dimensions. I know you want this kept secret but he is the only person I can think of that may be of help. Also the Sword of Gryffindor is back in Headmistress McGonagall's office and I want to ask her to borrow it when we are ready. If we do get the Horcrux we'll need it."

"Of course Hermione." answered Kingsley. "Dumbledore was my charms teacher back when I was in school but I know Filius; he's the best there is at charms and he can be trusted to keep a secret. For this to work you will have to know everything there is to know about Fidelius charms so do what you feel you have to but be careful. I'll send a memo to your superior."

That night at home Harry and Ron related their meetings with Pinkley to the girls and both promised to go see him tomorrow; Hermione before she left for Hogwarts and Ginny after practice. Harry explained to Kreacher what was expected of him and promised to go with Kreacher to Pinkley's office and that Kreacher should return to Grimmauld Place by himself when Mr. Pinkley dismissed him. He also explained that Kreacher should answer only questions that concerned the book incident and nothing else that happens at Grimmauld Place. Kreacher said he understood and would never reveal his master's secrets.

The next morning Harry accompanied Kreacher and Hermione to Pinkley's office. Hermione asked to go first so she could leave for Hogwarts and Pinkley provided a room for Kreacher to wait in. Hermione's interview took over two hours since she got into a discussion about almost every question Pinkley asked. Pinkley seemed pleased that she understood so much about the theory of magic and tried to answer all her questions.

Then she asked what he knew about Fidelius charms and she discovered he was quite versed in the theory. His explanation gave her more ideas about how to reach into other dimensions because she thought she saw now how the Room of Doors, the Room of Requirement, her Undetectable Extension charm purse and suitcases were all related to the hidden dimensions of the Fidelius charm. She was getting the feeling that she really could find the Horcrux in its new dimension.

Before she left she saw to it that Kreacher was comfortable with Pinkley and reminded him that master Harry was just upstairs if there was a problem.

It was close to noon and Ron and Harry were finishing up the morning session when Kreacher suddenly appeared in the front of the classroom.

"Kreacher," yelled Harry, "what's the matter, why are you here?" Harry looked at Ron with the 'give me a few minutes' look and then took Kreacher out into the empty hallway as Ron continued with the class.

"That man, he is nosey." Kreacher said. "He asks many personal questions about master and master's friends. When Kreacher would not tell him master's secrets he becomes angry and yells and threatens Kreacher. Master told Kreacher not to answer questions except about the book so when that man tells Kreacher he will punish Kreacher if Kreacher don't tell him what he wants to know Kreacher comes to tell master."

Harry stuck his head back through the door and saw that Ron had finished up but wouldn't let the students go so they couldn't overhear Harry's talk with Kreacher. Harry dismissed the class and brought Kreacher into the classroom where he explained to Ron what Kreacher said.

"I better take Kreacher down to Pinkley's office and get his side of the story. I'll try t be back for the start of the afternoon session.

When Harry found Pinkley locked in his office with his mouth glued shut he had to suppress a laugh.

"Please free him." said Harry and though Kreacher didn't look happy about it he removed the hex. Pinkley started yelling at Harry about an out of control house elf and how he would not put up with being treated like this and he would see to it that both Harry and Kreacher would be punished. Harry could see Kreacher ready to act again to stop Pinkley from yelling at master and ordered him to freeze and do nothing. Then he gradually got Pinkley calmed down.

"You may know a lot about Magical Theory," said Harry, "but you don't know anything about House elves. House elves are magically bound to keep their master's secrets and if they think somebody is prying into their master's business they must stop that person and defend their master. I asked that you allow me to be here when you interviewed Kreacher and you refused. I tried to explain to Kreacher what he should do; but I can't break the enchantments that bind an elf to his master.

If you are willing I will stay here while you interview Kreacher, if not I will send him home and you will get nothing. Pinkley saw that Harry was serious about sending Kreacher home and reluctantly agreed to let Harry stay. The questions Pinkley asked were no more personal than the ones he had asked Harry and just as odd. Whenever Kreacher hesitated Harry would tell him it was alright to answer and eventually Pinkley realized Harry was not trying to have Kreacher hide anything.

After about an hour Pinkley stopped the questioning. "It seems I was wrong about you Mr. Potter. When I first heard your story I thought you were trying to trick me because I never heard of magic being preformed without a wand. After your interview I thought one of your friends or this elf had done something to trick both you and me. Now I get the feeling that this is real and important. I still need to talk with this other person who was there, Miss Weasley I believe her name is, but if she tells the same story I want you here next week to begin controlled trials of this new power you have discovered

"I'm sure arrangements can be made." Harry said. "Now if you're done I will have Kreacher go home and I have to get back to the class I am supposed to be teaching."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Ginny's voice was heard from the hall. "Mr. Pinkley, this is Ginny Weasley and I'm here to be interviewed as you asked."

Harry gave her a quick kiss in passing saying he would see her at home, and took Kreacher into the hall telling him to return to Grimmauld Place and that Kreacher had done the right thing and Master Harry was proud of him.

At five Ron and Harry apparated home to find that Hermione hadn't returned yet. They listened to Ginny's story of her interview which was much like the others and Harry told the story of Kreacher's interview to a couple of roars of laughter about Pinkley's mouth being glued shut. Just before seven Hermione arrived and over the meal she told them what she had learned from Professor Flitwick.

"He told me these other dimensions vibrate at different speeds from the ones we normally live in. These vibrations should carry the presence of the Horcrux through our dimensions making it possible for Luna to feel it. He also suggested a few possible spells that would attune this dimensions vibrations to match ours. If I can do that the Horcrux will be visible to me only and I will have to stab it with the sword of Gryffindor destroying it in that dimension. It should be just as dead as if it were in our dimension. By the way he wasn't surprised when I told him about Luna; he said he always felt there was something special about her but couldn't get her to talk with him about it.

Hermione sent Luna a message over the Galleon network asking her to come as soon as she could. Luna responded that she and Rolf were close to catching a Snorkack and she would come to Grimmauld place no later than Sunday whether they got the Snorkack or not.

That will be good enough Hermione told the others. "I want to try some new experiments based on what Professor Flitwick told me and that will take the rest of the week." She said. "It's not like the Horcrux is going anywhere as long as Bellatrix is in custody.

Friday at five Ron and Harry finished the last soaring class and met Hermione at the elevator on the way home. When they reached the disapparation area Harry suddenly stopped. "You two go home without me." he said. "I just remembered Ginny asked me to pick up some of the herbs she uses in her Bludger balm poultices she puts on her bruises and I have been meaning for weeks to go to Diagon Alley to refill my potion ingredients kit. We will be starting our regular schedule after Christmas and I'm low on a few things I may need for these final classes. Do either of you want me to pick up anything for you while I'm at the Magical Apothecary."

"Ron and Hermione both decided to come along since each needed an ingredient or two. Harry said there was no reason for all of them to go and he would pick up the few things they needed along with his list but they said they might as well go, there was nothing special that had to be done at home.

When they arrived, the Apothecary was about to close and the chemist only let them in when he realized who Harry was. As they went over their needs list and as the chemist filled the order he talked with Harry.

"You're lucky," he said, "we normally would have been closed by now but our new herb supplier just left after delivering an order and I didn't lock up because I was putting the fresh herbs in the proper containers. You'll save to because we made a deal with this supplier and his prices are low enough for us to pass the price reduction along to our customers."

Harry only was paying half attention. It was still early but he was hungry and thinking of what Kreacher might be making that night. When all their orders were ready they thanked the chemist and Harry suggested they stop at the Leaky Cauldron for a drink and maybe a snack to hold them over until dinner.

None of them had been in the Leaky Cauldron for a long time and was surprised to see that the owner Tom wasn't at the bar. Instead Hannah Abbott was serving drinks and waiting tables. He hadn't seen her since Dumbledore's funeral three and a half years ago.

"Hello Hannah." he said, "Do you recognize me, I'm…"

"Harry, Ron, Hermione" she said, "of course I recognize you all; everyone recognizes you Harry. But I haven't seen any of you in here since Tom retired and sold out to my parents. I've been running the place for almost six months now but I guess you don't have a lot of free time. I read about you three and Ginny being killed in a muggle plane crash about a year ago. I was happy to find out it was a mistake. Neville said he was there but won't tell me the whole story; what really happened? Where is Ginny?"

"She's home waiting for us." Harry said trying to answer all her questions, "We had to pick up some things in Diagon Alley on the way home. You say you've seen Neville?" Harry asked. "I haven't seen him in months. That plane crash thing was just a mix-up with paperwork," Harry said not being able to tell the real story which was classified, "the muggles had us listed on the wrong plane. It got straightened out the next day.

Trying to change the topic Harry said, "So you're running the place now. We didn't know but we decided to stop for a drink and a snack before heading home."

"Well it's your lucky day," Hanna said, "Neville is eating dinner in the back room. Tell me what you want and go sit with him and I'll bring your order over."

Interested now to find out what was up; they ordered three Butterbeers. Harry also ordered a cut of his favorite treacle tart with cream; Ron and Hermione onion soup; then they headed back to talk with Neville.

Neville was at a table against the wall with his back to them. When Harry got near him he said, "Neville, what are you doing here?" and then they sat in the three open chairs at the table.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, how are you? Neville asked. "I've been meaning to stop at Grimmauld Place but I've been really busy starting up my new business."

"You started a business?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," replied Neville, "actually I've been thinking of it for more than a year and working on it for months now. I didn't want to say anything until I knew I could make it a go.

You all know I want to be the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts some day."

They all nodded and Hermione said, "Yes, we've known that for years now."

"Well," said Neville, "Professor Sprout isn't ready to retire yet. She told me when she is ready she will recommend me to take her place; but that won't be for a few years yet. In the meantime I've been thinking of what I can do and it hit me about a year ago that I should collect and grow herbs. Particularly medicinal herbs and herbs needed for potion making. "

Hanna arrived with their orders and pulled up a chair.

Neville continued as they ate, "My gran had a greenhouse at her place for years now; if fact that's why I got interested in Herbology in the first place. She has been growing some herbs for her own use but mostly flowers. I talked it over with her and I have expanded the herb section so it is large enough to provide a lot of the herbs the apothecary in Diagon ally sells and also most of what St. Mungos uses for potions.

I just got back from a two week trip to Asia where I gathered specimens of some of the herbs we import from there. I divided the greenhouse into sections for local herbs, tropical herbs, mountain herbs, and desert herbs. A few weeks ago I felt that I have a good supply of most things and I went to the people in charge at the apothecary and St. Mungos and offered them a deal to supply their needs at a lower cost than the foreign suppliers they have been using.

Hannah has been helping me with the cost and pricing part. She is great with money and book keeping. She's also a great cook and I eat here most nights. When her business gets slow we work on plans to expand my business into other items like ingredients from animal parts. I am going to South America next week to get cuttings from some to the jungle herbs we use from there. I am also adding another greenhouse next to gran's old one for the new plants. I want gran to have enough room to keep her flowers growing.

If I knew you needed supplies I would have told you to save your money. From now on come over to gran's and I'll pick and process whatever you need for free."

"They all said they couldn't take Neville's herbs without paying but he insisted. " You four helped me since the first day we met and I'll never be able to repay you for that."

It was getting close to seven so Harry, Ron, and Hermione said their good-bys and left Neville and Hannah talking about the business.

They told Ginny about Neville during dinner and she commented, "From what you say it looks like Neville has gotten over Luna and moved on like she did."

Hermione smiled and say, "Looks like we'll have to change some of our wedding invitations."

Luna arrived early Sunday afternoon with Rolf so when Hermione took Luna into the sitting room to talk about her plans the boys and Ginny were left to entertain Rolf. He turned out to be less stiff than the first impression they got the last time he visited with Luna. He had a lot of stories about his grandfather and the afternoon went quickly. Ginny invited him to come watch her practice on Monday when Luna would be at the ministry with Hermione but he declined saying he wanted to visit friends he hadn't seen in years.

Monday morning Hermione and Luna left for the Department of Mysteries accompanied by Harry who was going to see Mr. Pinkley again. Rolf went to see his friends and said he would be back late but in time for dinner. Ron who was off till after Christmas now that the Soaring classes were over offered to go see Ginny's practice and then take her to eat when she was finished. They left just after Rolf.

At five Hermione and Luna returned to Grimmauld Place to find everyone waiting except Rolf. Everyone exchanged information about their day and finally Hermione said she was satisfied with the progress she made with Luna's help and had told Kingsley they would go to the ruins in Ireland tomorrow to attempt to locate the Horcrux. Harry and Ron insisted on going with them and Hermione reminded them that had to stop at Hogwarts first to pick up the Sword of Gryffindor.

Tuesday at eight they left with Rolf also coming along. Luna had not told him about what a Horcrux was but did tell him they were trying to find 'a hidden artifact of great importance' and he wanted to see what that involved. After getting the sword; they apparated to the ruins according to Clyde's directions. Over the next two hours Luna walked slowly about with her eyes closed half of the time until finally she stopped in a room with the ceiling partially fallen in. She reached out with her hands and moved them back and forth.

"I can feel it, it's near here but I'm having trouble pinpointing exactly where." she said.

"Keep trying," Hermione said as she began waving her wand in the direction Luna was holding her hands. Hermione mumbled a spell in a language the others did know, then another spell, and then another. Then Luna began to shake. Harry and Ron got behind her knowing what was going to happen but Rolf just watched not understanding.

Hermione went on with more spells almost sounding as if she were singing something. With her left hand she pulled out the sword that she had hanging from a belt she was wearing. Suddenly Luna fell back and as the boys caught her Hermione stepped forward taking Luna's spot. She continued to speak quietly turning slowly one way then the other for several minutes. Then she jabbed the sword in front of her into nothing the others could see but the sword seemed to be pulling her forward. The sword disappeared, then Hermione's left hand and fore arm disappeared. Ron and Harry grabbed her and could feel the three of them being pulled by something. She continued to wave her wand and sing different spells and the movement of her upper left arm showed that Hermione was still jabbing the sword at something; then the three of them fell backward on the stone floor.

Hermione had dropped the sword and her left arm was lying limp at her side but she was smiling. "One down, one to go." she said.

"Are you alright?" asked Ron who was now up and trying to help Hermione get up.

"I'll be fine," Hermione said, "sore for a few days but fine. Let's go to the Ministry, Kingsley told me he wanted to hear what happened as soon as I had something to report, and he'll want to hear this."

"I would like to take Luna to your place," said Rolf, "she needs rest."

"No," said Hermione, "she will be needed at the ministry for what we have to do next. Do you agree with me Luna."

"Yes" answered Luna I know what you want Hermione, and I agree. I'll be fine Rolf. You go back to Grimmauld Place and we'll be back in two or three hours. Hermione, Harry, and Ron will help me if I need anything and you won't be allowed in to where we have to go."

Rolf looked at her for a few seconds then nodded. "I'll be waiting for you at Grimmauld Place darling Luna, please take care of yourself." and he disapparated.


End file.
